Darkness that Illuminates
by Kura-Tokiwa69
Summary: Original name is "The shadow guardian" Another Famiglia is targeting Tsuna but why? What kind of strange powers are the enemies having?OC Tsukiyo is a unknown guardian of the Varia, will she help or betray them? Review please!
1. Chapter 1 The Arrival

**Hello!Tokiwa here!This is my FIRST fanfic so...yea..Go easy on me...Yoroshiku onegai shimasu! **

**I made this chapter short just in case it's not well-received XD**

**So please enjoy! Oh yea,and review so I can make improvements!**

**BTW:This is an edited chapter cuz there was mistakes in the first one..I changed it from a playwright type to a more descriptive type.I hope it's better now..**

**Once again...Enjoy!**

**[EDITED A/N (24/7/11) ] I know it's not very interesting now but the later chapters has more action! Thank you for reading on!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm so tired..."thought Tsuna,resting his head on his hand and looking out of the window.<p>

_A knife to your back, a sword to your front._

_Huh?..._

"Class,we have a new student!Her name is Tsukiyo,please take care of her!"said the teacher, had long messy dark blue hair and beautiful amethyst coloured eyes."You can go sit beside Sawada who is by the window."she continued."Show her around the school during lunch okay Sawada?...Sawada-san?"

Tsuna,having been jolted from his daydream,automatically jumped up."ehh...?huh?oh..okay..."

The other students started to giggle.

Turning to Tsukiyo,Tsuna promptly introduced himself with a nervous smile,"Erm...Hi Kageru-san,my name is Tsunayoshi but you can call me Tsuna!"

"Yo Tsuna!you can call me Tsukiyo then!"replied Tsukiyo,giving a big grin.

"How dare that woman speak so closely with juudaime!"thought Gokudera,banging the table and shocking a few of his classmates.

"Phew,at least she's not like Gokudera-kun when he first came..."mumbled Tsuna,shuddering as he looked back at their first meeting.

"Are you okay?you look pale.."Tsukiyo inquired.

"Huh?oh i was just thinking about something...haha..."said Tsuna,nervously and wiping his brow.

"So he's the 10th Vongola leader huh..."Tsukiyo said to herself."hmm not bad,but could do with somemore confidence..oh well."

-Lunch bell rings-

_Your days are numbered, only after the flower withers._

_ Seriously? What's with the voice in my head?_

"Juudaime!Let's have lunch together!"exclaimed Gokudera who made a beeline for his dear 10th boss.

"Ahh...erm...I have to show Tsukiyo-san around the school...Sorry..."said Tsuna,looking at his shoes,only glancing occasionally at Gokudera to see his expression.

"WHAT?That woman?"Shouted Gokudera,catching the attention of those around him yet again.

Yamamoto,being the happy-go-lucky type,tried to mediate the situation."Maa,maa...relax,Gokudera-kun~"said Yamamoto,calmly.

Turning to face Yamamoto,he said"Urusai!" and turned back to Tsuna."But juudaime-"

"Look,its just 1 day okay,please?"interrupted Tsuna,giving his frustrated friend a weak smile.

"Grrr...fine,but if anything happens,call me and I'll be there as soon as possible!"The overprotective Storm Guardian said,shaking Tsuna.

"Tsuna!you ready?"asked Tsukiyo who just came back from another classmate's table.

Tsuna brightened up when he heard Tsukiyo,happy to get away from the tense atmosphere."Ah yeah!see you later gokudera-kun,yamamoto-kun!"

"Tch." was the only reply he got back.

As they walked down the hallways,Tsuna pointed out the different rooms to the confused Tsukiyo.

"Eto...over there is the gym...and the labs are at this side...and here...is...the..disciplinary...committee room..."stammered Tsuna when he talked about the disciplinary committee room.

Immediately after he said this,Hibari walked out of the room.

"HIIIIIIIIII!Hi..hi...Hibari-san!..."said Tsuna,jumping back in fright.

Hibari heard a pathetic squeal and turned to see the two students." What are you doing here?If you don't have a valid reason I'll bite you to death."

"HIIIII!...I w..was j...just showing the...the new s..student a..a..around..."stammered Tsuna again,shrinking back in fear.

Puzzled by Tsuna's fear,she asked,"He's the disciplinary com leader?Hibari Kyoya?"

Tsuna replied in a small voice,"Yea..yeah...I don't think you should say that out loud,tsukiyo-san..."

"You have some nerve saying out my full name like me to bite you two to death?"Hibari said,manacingly.

"Erm..no tha-"Before Tsukiyo could complete her sentence,Tsuna dragged her off.

"Let's go!Sorry to disturb!"shouted the timid boy,dashing off with Tsukiyo.

"..."Hibari nonchalantly walked away.

While all that was going on,a small figure could be seen at the end of the hallway hiding in the shadows.  
>"Oh...She's finally back..."said the unknown figure quietly.<p>

Back in class,Tsuna heaved a sigh of relief."Phew...that was close..."

"What was that all about?He actually bites people?"asked Tsukiyo,questioning the sanity of the people in his school.

"Erm...no...he attacks people with his tonfas..."answered Tsuna,still tired from the running unlike Tsukiyo who felt fine.

"Okay...Nevermind."Tsukiyo said,thinking how can Hibari attack with weapons openly in school without getting caught?

"JUUDAIME!you're back!.."Gokudera face lightened up the moment Tsuna entered the room.

"Haha, welcome back!Gokudera was worrying over here!"Said the relaxed Yamamoto,not bothered about Gokudera's glares.

"We've only been out for less than 15 minutes..."

"Shut up!Don't get in the way of juudaime and me!"Gokudera said,hitting one of the student's table,waking him up from his nap.

"Where did you get your manners from?The trash?"said an irritated Tsukiyo,folding her was definitely not afraid to talk back or insult.

Gokudera growled and was about to get his dynamites when Tsuna stopped him.

"Stop fighting!Gokudera-kun!not here please!..."pleaded the timid boy,flailing his arms. He knew Gokudera's temper could get out of hand if he didn't do something.

"What a rude person to be Tsuna's right-hand man. well , it feels almost at home anyway..."thought Tsukiyo,sighing.

After school,everyone went back home and Tsukiyo laid in bed thinking."Hmm...I've met the 10th,storm,rain and cloud guardians..Only the sun,mist and lightning guardian to meet..oh and the arcobaleno,Reborn."smirking at the thought of Reborn."Meeting the sun and lightning guardian would be easy,only problem is the mist guardian...Kokuyo High huh..?oh well,I'll let time tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...What do you think? If you have any suggestions,comments or whatnots,please share :D<strong>

**Arigatou gozaimasu!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Arrival 2

**Hello again!I finally uploaded another chapter...Yay?**

**I'll just get on with the story now .**

**Oh yea,please review XD!**

** Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>The next day,Tsukiyo was strolling into the school when she saw Tsuna and his two guardians at the locker area.<p>

"Yo Tsuna,Yamamoto,Gokudera!" Tsukiyo greeted cheerfully.

"Ah!Tsukiyo!Ohayo!"said Tsuna warmly.

"Haha Ohayo Tsukiyo!"greeted Yamamoto,in his usual cheerful self.

Gokudera just said,"...Tch..wadever.."

Suddenly,someone came bursting through the gates and towards the locker area shouting,"OHAYO THE EXTREME!"

Everyone was shocked by the sudden outburst of the Boxing Club leader,but that became a normal daily thing...

"Er..erm ohayo onii-san.."Greeted Tsuna softly,a little embarassed by his Sun Guardian's outburst.

Gokudera,extremely irritated by the loud turf head,shouted,"Oi!stop being so loud in the morning stupid turf head!"

"Relax...that's just him..haha,"said Yamamoto,smiling.

"Shut up!And wipe that stupid smile off your face!"retorted Gokudera,stamping his feet.

Ryohei,who was not listening to anyone shouted"Alright!Back to training to the EXTREME!"After saying that, he runs off at full steam.

"Wow...The sun guardian,Sasagawa Ryohei, truly fit to be the sun..haha.."thought Tsukiyo.

Back in class,Tsuna wondered if Tsukiyo wanted to study with them,so he mustered up his courage and asked,"Hey,erm Tsukiyo,do..do you want to come over to my place to study for the mid-term exams?".Tsuna looked down nervously,twiddling his fingers, "Gokudera,Yamamoto and Kyoko will be there..."He added,blushing when he said Kyoko's name.

Though a little taken aback by his sudden invitation,"Sure!I haven't been studying anyway haha..."

After school,Gokudera and Yamamoto went to Tsuna's desk.

"What?That woman is following us to juudaime's house?".Gokudera was annoyed at the fact that Tsukiyo had only been with them for two days and his boss had already invited the stupid newcomer.

"Come on,the more the merrier-"

Gokudera interrupted rudely,"Urusai yakyu-baka!why are you coming along as well?"

Tsuna sighed,facepalming himself."Sigh...not again...When will this ever end..?"

Excited about going to Tsuna's house,she said,"Let's go!",jumping on the spot.

"Erm..eto...Tsukiyo...you shouldn't jump around like that...Your...Your s..skirt..."said Tsuna,looking away.

"Huh?oh this?I'm wearing shorts underneath!Look!".Tsukiyo flips up her skirt,revealing dark blue shorts,and she continued smiling normally.

Tsuna's face turned red and exclaimed,"HHIIIIII!...Tsukiyo!Don't do that!"

Gokudera turned away and shouted,"What's wrong with you dumb woman!Act like a lady!"

Yamamoto on the other hand,was completely turned around.

Several students look stunned but soon resumed what they were doing,knowing how wierd the students were in Nanimori.

Puzzled,she said,"What?It's not like I'm showing you my underwear anyway...And Gokudera,You don't act like a gentleman,why do I care."

Kyoko,who just came over and did not notice the commotion,said,"Hm?What happened?"

"Ah,Kyoko-chan!..It's...It's nothing!haha...".Tsuna laughed nervously. Kyoko did not need to know what went on a while ago."Erm...let's go!..."

"Tadaima!I brought my friends here!",Tsuna said as he entered his home.

"Okaerinasai Tsu-kun!"came the reply from his mother.

"Konnichiwa Sawada-san",greeted Tsukiyo ,bowing slightly.

"Hello!you must be Tsukiyo-san,the new transfer student!"

"Hai-desu!"

Tsuna quickly ushered everyone up to his room. As they walked up,two voices could be heard in Tsuna's room.

"I-Pin!Lambo!Please stop playing in my room!you're messing it up!"shouted a flustered Tsuna,trying to catch Lambo but knocks into everything else instead."LAMBO!"

Gokudera,seeing his boss upset,he intervenes."OI!Stupid cow!stop irritating juudaime!".Getting frustrated,he was about to take out his dynamites but was quickly stopped by Tsuna.

"Please don't blow anything up,especially in front of Tsukiyo-san!"whispered Tsuna to his angered friend.

"Lambo wants candy!Lambo wants candy!",he whined,rolling around on the ground.

Digging through her pocket,Tsukiyo takes out a grape flavoured candy and throws it outside the room."Hey Lambo,look."

"CANDY!"shouts Lambo,scrambling out of the room,followed by I-Pin.

"Ni hao."greets the polite I-Pin,bowing slightly before running out after Lambo.

Ah...peace at last..."Tsuna said,giving a sigh of relief and slumping down on the floor beside his bed.

After studying for a few hours,Tsuna stretched and asked,"  
>Ano...Do you guys want to stay for dinner?"<p>

"I'm sorry but I don't want to impose on you further!",apologised Gokudera,bowing on his knees.

"Heh,sorry Tsuna,my dad is making dinner tonight.."said Yamamoto.

Kyoko gave a weak smile and said "Gomen...onii-san is expecting me for dinner..."

"I'll stay!"exclaimed Tsukiyo,standing up suddenly.

Shocked by her sudden movements,Tsuna just said,"eto...ahaha...okay."

Later,at the dinner table,Tsuna is helping Nana to carry the plates and cutlery to the table when...He trips.

"HIII!"shouted Tsuna as he fell and watches as the plates fly. In a blink of an eye,Tsukiyo appeared and caught everything.

Tsuna,wide-eyed, asks"Tsu...Tsukiyo!..How did you do that?",then gets up from the floor and brushes himself.

"Oh this?haha,I had training..."

"Huh?what kind of-".Before Tsuna could finish what he was asking,he felt a hard tug on his down,it was Lambo who was trying to climb onto him and pulling his shirt.

"Lambo is HUNGRY!",Lambo complained.

Okay,okay we'll eat!stop pulling!",Tsuna said,trying to get Lambo off him and on the chair.

-Dinner-

"Itadakimasu!"

"mmm...Oishii!It's been so long since I ate homecooked food!The last time I ate was when Luss-..."Tsukiyo stopped short of what she was about to say."Darn!Almost spilt it out!"thought Tsukiyo.

Tsuna looked up from his meal and asked,"...Ano...you were saying?..."

Tsukiyo laughed nervously and replied,"Ahaha...I meant to say that the last time I ate homecooked food was last year!..."

"Oh dear...You should come over for dinner everyday then!The more the merrier!" said Nana thoughtfully.

"Really?Thanks!"Tsukiyo brightened up.

"I wonder where's Reborn-"thought Tsuna .Suddenly ,a knife flew out from nowhere towards Tsukiyo which she caught easily.

"HHHIIIIIIIII!"The timid Tsuna yelled,becoming tense and tried to take out his mittens and pills.

"Ciaossu."said a familliar voice,turning to mama,"I'm sorry,I accidentally dropped the knife."he explained.

"Its okay,no one got hurt be more careful next time~"said Nana,smiling like it was nothing serious.

Tsukiyo,Tsuna:[thinking]She actually believed that?

Remembering what just happened,Tsuna quickly asks,"Tsu...Tsukiyo!Are you okay?How did you catch that?" then turns to Reborn and demands,"Why did you throw that knife at her?"

Tsukiyo,seeing Tsuna so uptight says,"Relax Tsuna...I'm fine...This is pretty normal for me!"

"Wha...?-",puzzled by her reply.

"Be quiet dame-Tsuna,you're being loud at the dinner table."said Reborn,who suddenly has a bowl of rice in front of him.

"But..."

"Wahaha!Dame-Tsuna is loud! Dame-Tsuna is loud!"Laughed the playful Lambo. Tsuna's life was seriously not normal.

Reborn,saying in a low voice,"You haven't guessed yet have you?...Dame-Tsuna will always be dame-Tsuna..." shaking his head.

"huh?What?uh...nevermind...".Tsuna knew it would be useless to ask Reborn.

After dinner,Tsukiyo stretched her arms and stood up."Ah...That was awesome!Well,I better get home now...Bye everyone!Thanks for the dinner again!"She turns and walks out the door.

"Oi aren't you going to walk your friend home since it's dark outside?"said Reborn,who jumps and kicks Tsuna on the head.

"Itai!you didn't have to do that!"whined Tsuna,rubbing his head and walking out.

"Hmph..Tsukiyo...You finally came back..."Reborn said,walking away.

-outside-

"Wait for me!"

Tsukiyo turned around to see Tsuna running towards her."huh?what are you doing here?"

"Well...Reborn made me walk you home since it's dark..."replied Tsuna,wiping his brow.

"Haha,you didn't need to,I can defend myself."

"Yeah but..-"

Tsuna sees three figures walking down the street.

"Eh...Chrome-san!A..and Chikusa..a...and K..ken..."said Tsuna,waving to them.

"B...Boss!And your friend..."says a surprised Chrome.

"Hah,going out with your girlfriend huh?"shouts Ken,laughing wildly.

"Eh?No...!She...She's just my new classmate!..."

"Let's go.."said Chikusa,dragging Ken.

"Ah...erm...b...bye Boss...and his friend..."Chrome waves.

"oh,bye Chrome-san!"

"Hey Tsuna,my home is quite near now,you can go back." Tsukiyo said.

"Oh okay then...Eto...See you tomorrow!",Tsuna says,running off.

"See ya."

At Tsukiyo's home."Well,I've met all the Vongola guardians now...Shame I couldn't see Rokudo Mukuro."smirking."Whatever...I'll have to meet everyone soon anyway...Hmm,summer holidays are approaching...Reborn will probably arrange for everyone to go to Vongola HQ for the meeting...Must be urgent since even I was called..."

.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you've enjoyed this!Next chapter's setting won't be in Nanimori anymore XD!<strong>

**Thanks~!**


	3. Chapter 3 The first attack

**Hello AGAIN!Oh man..I feel slow =.= since I will be pretty busy,I'll just post 1 or 2 more chapters to make up for the next two weeks~!Yay?**

**Okay then, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Next day in school,Tsuna feels uneasy."Why do I have a bad feeling like something is going to happen..?",frowning.<p>

"Juudaime!Juudaime!Are you okay?"asks his concerned right-hand man.

"Huh..?Ahh...Gokudera-kun...Sorry,I was just thinking...Did you say something?"Tsuna says,snapping out from his thoughts.

" I got a note to meet someone after school,so I can't walk home with you after school...I'm so sorry,juudaime!"said Gokudera bowing.

"...ahh...its okay...EHH.I have a note too!"

Yamamoto suddenly walks up to them and says,"ahahaa!Me too!Mine is meeting at the back of the school!"

"Eh?Mine too!"

"What kind of a stupid joke is this?I'm going to kill that person who sent the note!How dare he mess with Juudaime and us!"Gokudera dare common people mess with the Vongola!

Meanwhile,outside class,Tsukiyo was walking when she bumps into an upper classman.

"Ouch!watch your step girly!"the sempai rudely says.

Irritated,Tsukiyo insults," Who are you calling girly you TRASH."

"Why you...".The sempai grabs Tsukiyo arm.

"Let go now."said Tsukiyo in a calm voice,glaring at him,counting down from three to zero .All of a sudden,Tsukiyo pulls his arm and kicks his stomach,making him fall flat on his face and Tsukiyo steps on him.

"I did try to warn you .Touch me again and you're dead."She continues glaring and mutters," trash."

Walking into class,there is a sudden change of mood."Ohayo minna!"

"...What the...What happened outside?..It sounded strangely familiar..."Thought Tsuna.

"Haha,it was nothing!Just letting a senpai know that he shouldn't be so rude!"

...wow...

After school,at the back of the building.

"Eh...where is the person..."wondered Tsuna.

"HEY!I GOT AN EXTREME NOTE WHICH TELLS ME I SHOULD BE HERE!"Shouts an overexcited Ryohei.

"Stop shouting stupid turf-head!"shouts back an annoyed Gokudera.

"Why are the herbivores lost or I'll bite you to death."Hibari says coldly.

"HIII!We...we...we got...-"

"Maa,maa, got a note asking us to meet you get one too,Hibari-san?"ask Yamamoto calmly.

"...Yes."

Suddenly,gunshots were fired.

"What the?".Tsuna goes in to hyper mode and burns off the bullets firing.

"How dare you attack juudaime!" Gokudera takes out his dynamites and tries to throw at the gunsmen even though he has no idea where they are.

"Fight to the extreme!"Shouts an extreme Ryohei who dodges the bullets and uses maximum ingrain to throw punches at them.

Yamamoto uses his sword to block off bullets and charges towards the direction of where the bullets were coming from.

"How dare you disturb the peace of Nanimori...I will bite you to death."said a very serious Hibari,who takes out his tonfas and charges towards the shooters.

While they were all busy fighting,one of the mafiaso aimed at Tsuna and pulled the trigger . Tsuna and the others realised it but he knew it was too late so he closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact . He could hear Gokudera shouting 'juudaime!'.However,he just heard something go "clunk".Tsuna opened his eyes and saw Tsukiyo in front of him.

"Tsu...Tsukiyo!...Daijoubu?"said Tsuna,concerned.

"Yo.I'm fine."

Tsukiyo had black and shiny claw-like gloves on and everyone seemed surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here stupid woman?"

"Protecting your 10th Vongola boss,stupid."Retorts Tsukiyo . How obvious could it get?

"Eh?How...How did you know?"Tsuna exclaimed. No one in the school should know about the mafia except his guardians and Kyoko.

"...we have more things to worry about here . The other guardians are probably being targeted . Finish up here and we'll go to your place."said Tsukiyo,suddenly disappearing and swiftly taking down five mafiaso.

"wow..."Tsuna's mouth agape.

"...I'll handle things herbivores go do what you need."Hibari said,in his monotone voice . He wanted to bite all those people to death for trespassing into his school.

"A...Arigatou,H...Hibari-san..Let's go."

At Tsuna's home,everything seemed fine.

"Mama!"shouted a worried Tsuna.

"Don't worry.I took care of the mafiaso." said Reborn,standing on the gate.

"Phew...Anyway Tsukiyo,why do you have a weapon?And where did you keep it?"inquired Tsuna.  
>"To protect myself, where do I keep it?".She whispers,"The same way Gokudera keeps his limitless dumb dynamites on him."<p>

Hey,who are you really?"said Gokudera,with a suspicious look.

"Don't need to get so uptight . She is not an enemy."Reborn said,jumping off the gate.

"Ehh?...You know her?"

Reborn,shaking his head."I can't believe none of you have guessed who she is yet..You truly are Dame-Tsuna . During the summer break,all the guardians will be going to Italy for an urgent meeting."he pauses for a while,glancing at Tsukiyo who has a 'I knew that was coming' look,then continues,"The Cavellone family will be there. Oh,and the Varia too so get packing."

"Ehh?But-"

Reborn turns and whacks Tsuna on the head."I'll do the rest and don't ask so many questions."  
>The next day,all the guardians are told of the situation and that they will be going to Italy.<p>

"Those going to Italy are the guardians including lambo,chikusa and ken,Bianchi and Tsukiyo."said Reborn.

"Oh...okay...Tsukiyo is going?"asks the concerned Decimo.

"You will know why when we are in the plane..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!XD<strong>

** reviews please?**


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting in Italy

**Finally not in Nanimori anymore!Though I think this was the worst chapter I wrote...**

**Oh well,if you have anything to say,comment,insult,yeah..review or whatever.**

**Credits to Aoi for being the enemy!(That sounded weird o.o )She gave me everything on the Girasole Family so yay!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>The days flew by and soon it was time to leave for Italy.<p>

"Sigh...everybody's here...It feels like a battle is coming soon...It has only been two months since Byakuran was defeated in the future and we returned to the present..Why is Tsukiyo involved...?"Tsuna thought,leaning against the window.  
>Bianchi appears with Lambo.<p>

"A..Aniki!..."Gokudera faints after saying it.

"Whoops."Bianchi puts on shades.  
>Next was Tsukiyo to boards the plane.<p>

"Yo minna!"Tsukiyo greeted cheerfully.

"What?What are you doing here!Only juudaime's family is here!"yells the Storm guardian.

"Just hold on.I'll tell you everything now .Tsukiyo is actually a member of the...Varia."announces Reborn.

Everyone seemed stunned and there is a long silence .Hibari just frowned.

"What?Is it really that surprising?I am the shadow guardian."Tsukiyo said,running her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah right! There's no such thing!Even if there was,where were you during the ring battle with Xanxus and the fight with Byakuran huh?"Shouts the doubtful Gokudera.

Tsukiyo looks up,thinking and after a while she said,"Well,I was on a mission and since the shadow guardian isn't official at all,I didn't bother back . For the battle with Byakuran,I was at the ending part.I saw Fran and Mukuro doing their illusions to get information about that Kikyo guy.I also saw Tsuna using the X-burner to wipe Byakuran out . After that I left . Now I'm supposedly here for a meeting because I'm almost done with my mission . Does that answer your questions now?Oh and also..."Tsukiyo takes out a contact lens from her left eye,revealing a light blue eye in contrast with her amethyst coloured right eye."My eyes are of different colours thanks to an incident from young."

Chrome gasps."Like Mukuro-sama...?"

"Erm...Kind of but without the hellish powers and all."grinning when she said that.

"I get this uneasy feeling about her "incident"..."Thought Tsuna, continuing to look outside the window.

-at Vongola HQ-

"Wow...This place is huge...Like a castle!"exclaimed Tsuna who had never been to the Vongola HQ before.

"A castle would be bigger actually." a voice said from behind.

"Dino-san!"

Hibari glared at Dino.

"Yo,Tsuna,Kyoya"

"Tch." and Hibari looked away.

"I'm going to the Varia , see you tomorrow!"Tsukiyo said,running off.

"Tsukiyo!Welcome back!It's been so long since you returned!Where were you?"asked Dino . Tsukiyo had been gone for a year now.

"Mission...and a little time off."said Tsukiyo quietly.

"Okay...Well then,see you tomorrow!"

After that,Tsukiyo walks off.

"Eh..?You know her too?".Even though Tsuna was the boss,he didn't really know much about what was happening.

"Most of the Vongola and Cavellone members would know her because of her past."Dino answered.

"...You mean like the incident with her eye?"said Tsuna,softly.

"Yea..She usually covers it you want to know more,you should ask Xanxus."

"Eh...What is her past like...?"Thought Tsuna,curiously.

When she reached the Varia HQ,she took a deep breath and burst through the door.

"I'm back!"She shouted,not really expecting a reply.

"Ushishishi,the peasant is back...Thought you were dead already.."replies a knife-wielding prince.

"Tsukiyo-chan~!Welcome back!"Lussuria cried,running towards Tsukiyo and hugs her."I'll cook your favourite meals tonight!"

"VROOOIII!Stop being so noisy!"shouted Squalo from the living area.

"Look who's talking~I always thought sharks were pretty silent."She retorted.

"VOOOI!Shut up brat!"

As Tsukiyo walks towards her room,Bel blocks her path.

"Not going to bow down to the prince,peasant?"

"When im dead."

"Ushishishishi,then I'll grant you your wish,"Bel takes out his knives and aims at Tsukiyo but is (sadly) deflected by her claws."Aw,missed...Ushishishi.."then he walks away to his room.

"Sigh..."jumping onto her bed."Nothing much has changed..."

-dinner time-

"VROOOI!Dinner time!Get your butts down here!"ordered Squalo.

...silence...

"Tsukiyo!I SAID ITS DINNER TIME!".Still,there was no response so Squalo went up to her room.

"VOOII!You deaf or something?"

"Leave me alone,"grumbled Tsukiyo,burying her head in her pillow.

" What's wrong with you?"Squalo complained,grabbing Tsukiyo's collar and carrying her out of the room.

"Oi!Put me down!"she said,struggling.

"I will!"dropping her.

"Itai!That hurt!"

"I know!Now get down for dinner before I throw you down!"

" ... "

-at the dinner table-

" Hmph . You survived huh?"said Xanxus.

"Sorry to disappoint you,I survived. Haha."Tsukiyo said sarcastically.

"Now,now~Let's get along!Tsukiyo-chan,I cooked your favourite foods today!~"Said Lussuria.

"Thanks Lussuria!"

"Ushishishi,so the peasant likes this kind of you well..."

Tsukiyo just ignored him.

"Tell us about your time on your mission and in Japan~"said Lussuria.

"It was nothing much,just a few stabs here and there but nothing was this mafiaso who made me angry so I dug out his-"rattled Tsukiyo until Lussuria stopped her.

"Wait!Spare the gory details please~"

"Fine...Japan was nice.I went to the school where Tsuna goes to and I met the other guardians-"

" trashes."interrupted Xanxus.

"...,a sempai irritated me so I broke his arm."

"Aww~that must be fun~"

"Yeah,it was."

"Ushishishi,so the peasant had fun...Torturing people."

The next day at 11 am,everyone gathered at the Vongola HQ meeting room.

"We shall now commence the meeting,announced Reborn."It seems that a famiglia is targeting the Vongola and they sent a few mafiaso to assassinate Tsuna and the guardians . Tsukiyo will explain the details because I sent her on a mission concerning it a while ago.

Tsukiyo stands up and reports,"The famigilia attacking us is most likely the Girasole Family . Their leader is Aoi . Their types are still unknown though.I don't know who the guardians are yet and their motive is still unknown . The security is quite tight. It seems that they have a separate place to keep their important documents and of course,the security there is crazy."

"Hmm...Do you think you can break in and steal a few files from there?"Reborn inquired.

" Okay , by when?"

"...Is it possible to get it by tomorrow?"

" Hm...Sure ,I'll go now."

"Take care."

Tsuna watches with a worried face as Tsukiyo walks out . He musters up his courage,"Is...is Tsukiyo going to be alright?-"

"VOOOI!At least send someone with her!"

"Ushishishi,why are you so concerned?The peasant can defend herself just fine . Remember the time another weak peasant made her mad?She used her claws to dig out one of his lungs and crushed it."sneered Bel.

"HIIIII!...She...she...Did that?"Tsuna whimpered,sinking into his seat.

"Would the Vongola peasants like to hear more?Ushishishi..."

"N...No...Thanks..."

"Stop scaring Juudaime with your lies!" shouted the protective storm guardian.

"Lies?Ushishishi...A prince never lies..."

"Like the hell that was true-"

" Stop fighting now or else . For now, the Varia and the Cavellone will stay here . You are dismissed."Reborn jumps off the table and walks out.

"That was EXTREMELY serious!"shouted Ryohei who had been unusually quiet that day.

"You probably didn't understand anything at all!"Gokudera said,irritating at how brainless their sun guardian was.

"Come on,don't fight over such a small issue.. "the peace-maker Yamamoto said.

"Noisy!"said Ken.

Chrome just looked at Ken."...".

" herbivores."said Hibari as usual and got up and walked off.

Gathering his courage,he asked the mean looking Xanxus,"A...ano...Xan...Xanxus...C..Can you t..tell me about Tsu...Tsukiyo's past?"

Xanxus just said,'Stupid trash,ask her yourself tomorrow."

The Varia then leaves.

"...Sigh..."At least he tried.

"How dare he speak to juudaime like that!"shouted Gokudera,banging the table.

"It's okay..."

"Hey Tsuna,Tsukiyo will be fine...She always is . Her past is...a little complicated,that's all."comforted Dino.

"...Okay...Please be okay,Tsukiyo!"Tsuna thought.

The next day,2.30 pm at the meeting is drizzling outside,the Vongola,Varia and some of the Cavellone members are in a meeting from yesterday when suddenly,the door opens and walks in a person wearing a black hooded cloak stained with fresh blood.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"screamed Tsuna,falling off his chair.

Chrome was shocked.

"Juudaime!What the?".Gokudera takes out his dynamites.

Everyone stared at the figure except the Varia,Reborn and knew.

Putting down the hood,Tsukiyo said,"What?It's just me."

"Tsukiyo!Are you hurt?"asks the worried Boss.

"Relax!Im fine!" she smiles,reaching into her cloak and taking out some files."Reborn,I managed to get a few."

"Hmm..."Reborn pondered,reading the files.

"Tsukiyo-chan~Care to tell us how you made it out alive?"Lussuria said.

"It wasn't so bad,I just got rid of a few guards and made a few distractions by cutting off their arms and placing it all around. I can't believe the guards became scared just because of that. I had to escape by jumping off a fifth floor window."

Tsuna looked pale.

"We will assemble back here later to discuss about this issue."said Reborn,not caring about his dame student.

Hesitating,Tsuna asked,"Tsukiyo!Please tell us about your past!..."

Suddenly the room is filled with silence,even Hibari who stood up,sat down and Reborn stopped reading and looked up.

"...If you really want to know that much then fine."sighed Tsukiyo.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay!Next chapter is her past!(Finally!)<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 Past

**I had fun writing this... o.o**

**...Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-Flash back-<p>

"Hey look!It's that kid with no parents!haha"shouted one of the village kids.

"Do you know what kids with no parents are called?"said one of the teenage kids,mockingly."Orphans!"

"Haha! Orphan! Orphan! Orphan...!"

"Gr..."muttered Tsukiyo,running from the kids . Suddenly, she bumped into something.

"And do you know what we can do to them? This!"shouted the boy,and kicked Tsukiyo onto the dusty ground. Soon,the other kids joined in.

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone!..."Shouted Tsukiyo,tears welling up in her eyes. However, her pleas were unheard.

"Leave that dirty thing alone and get back home! It's going to rain!"said a mother, looking at Tsukiyo with disgust. The other kids who had thoroughly enjoyed themselves, ran home.

Tsukiyo struggled to get up and when she did, she could barely walk properly..She stumbled to a isolated corner of a building and sat down, checking her wounds."Not as bad as the last time..."she thought to herself. Suddenly footsteps were heard coming towards her direction.

"Voooi!Are you sure this is the right way?I bet we're lost!"shouted a guy with silver long hair.

"Ushishishi...To think one wrong turn could get us lost.." added a guy with blonde hair which covered his eyes.

"It's not my fault that you handed me the map upside down."A...floating baby whined.

"Shut up trash!"scolded a scarred face guy.

Soon,the group saw Tsukiyo. She looked up at the guy with the scarred face .

" Squalo!Give her your sandwich!"

"WHAT?Why should-"before the silver hair guy could complete his sentence,the scarred guy whacked him on the head."fine!"He dropped the sandwich on Tsukiyo's glanced at her a final time and they soon left.

Not long after, it started to drizzle , she finished the sandwich and curled up into a ball because it was getting cold.

The next day,Tsukiyo was watching the busy market and suddenly,mafiasos appeared and started to destroy some of the stalls because of something like not paying protection fees . Two mafiasos saw Tsukiyo staring and walked towards her."What are you staring at,brat?"Shouted one of them.  
>Tsukiyo could sense danger and quickly stood up and ran for it."Come back stupid kid!"The mafiasos gave chase.<p>

It soon started to rain heavily with thunder , Tsukiyo ,covered in cuts and bruises,ran as fast as she could but the mafiaso caught up with her . They grabbed her and threw her against the wall.

"Ah!..."said Tsukiyo,wincing in pain.

" That will teach you to stare at us again."snorted one of the mafiaso.

"You know,a good way to prevent that again is,"points to her right eye,"the source."said another.

The first mafiaso agreed."You're right!"He took out a knife and walked towards Tsukiyo.

Tsukiyo's eyes widened in fright and tried to move but she was immobile due to the pain."No...No!..NO!..."She screamed.

The mafiaso raised the knife and brought it down as hard as he could , twisting it .A loud piercing scream was heard throughout the town.

"Hey,maybe we should shut her up permanently,"The other mafiaso taunted.

"Yeah..haha...This won't hurt at all...NOT."He stabbed Tsukiyo in the chest and left the knife there . Maniacal laughter drowned out her scream as they walked away,leaving the lifeless body in the cold,dark alley...

After 10 minutes,Tsukiyo's fingers twitched and slowly moved her bloodied hand onto the handle of the knife and pulled it out with her remaining energy . She turned to her left to face a broken mirror.

"what...have...I...become...now..."she muttered,running her hand on her eye which felt empty . Tsukiyo soon became unconscious.

She woke up the next morning with pain all over and she remembered the horrible ordeal she went through last night . Being used to pain,she forced her weak body to stand up and stumbled out of the ally . She looked at one of the window reflection and saw that she was still bleeding everywhere but her eye that was stabbed had a tinge of light blue."I must be seeing things..."She told herself.

"Hey look!Its the orphan crap!"mocked the kids,picking up sticks and whacking her.

Tsukiyo could not tolerate it anymore."Enough...is...ENOUGH!"

Suddenly, a force from her pushed everyone back . The entire environment became black and Tsukiyo stood up . Her eyes turned black and black shiny glove-like claws appeared on her hands . She took one step forward then disappeared and the next moment she went from one kid to the other with swift like attacks. They dropped dead like flies.

Tsukiyo looked at her hands which were emitting a dark shadowy aura . With just a wave of her hand,the shadows crept towards everyone and it looked like it was seeping into them . Suddenly ,all the people who came into contact with the shadow,exploded,splattering body parts,blood and organs everywhere . Soon , the entire townspeople including the mafiaso,were annihilated . Not long after,the Varia received an alert at a town . When they reached there,they were shocked . Someone had killed every single person in town and they soon found out who.

Tsukiyo's wounds reopened and she still had her claws on . She saw the strangers that gave her food the other day. _Should I kill them?No..They helped me.._.Her eyes turned back to normal and she gazed up at Xanxus.

"Hmph,for a piece of trash,you did pretty well."

"Vrooi!She did all that by herself?Hey what are you going to do with her?"

"Obviously bring her back to the Vongola you dumb trash!Squalo!carry her!"

Squalo carried her like Xanxus ordered . She looked at him with her soulless eye." Tch,go to sleep."

Feeling safe,she fell into a deep slumber.

-at the Vongola HQ-

The 9th and Reborn were told about Tsukiyo and what she did.

"Hmm...That's quite unique..."Reborn said,stroking his chin.

"How is she now?" asked the concerned 9th.

"Her wounds are being treated . It seems quite serious though..."

-a week later-

"Where am I...?"thought Tsukiyo,blinking at the sunlight,trying to get up.

"Don't get up yet!Your wounds might reopen!Oh,I'm Lussuria,the people that rescued you are Xanxus, Squalo ,Belphgor and Marmon!"

"...Thanks..."said a weak Tsukiyo.

"Incredible!Your eye healed itself,even though it is a different colour!~"said Lussuria,joyfully.

"Huh?...".Tsukiyo looks into the mirror."What the..."She tried to look closer into the mirror but winces in pain instead.

"Careful Tsukiyo-chan!Your wound!your wound!"cries out Lussuria.

"...I'm still alive..."said Tsukiyo quietly,looking upset.

"Now,now!Don't be upset just because you're not dead!You have a new life now!You don't have to go back to that horrible place anymore! The Vongola and Varia will be your home~"Comforted Lussuria.

"My...my home...?I'm staying here...?For how long?...for what reason...?"Tsukiyo inquired suspiciously,inching away from Lussuria.  
>"Relax!We just don't want you to suffer again at that horrible place...The people are all dead anyway."<p>

"Really?Good riddance." Tsukiyo said , looking blankly at the wall.

"...Have a good rest,I'll see you later~"

-outside-

" How's the brat?asked Squalo quietly,which was rare.

"The peasant is alive?ushishishi..."

"She's fine...and a little fragile though...poor kid."explained Lussuria.

"...Her powers...They're different from the normal flame types...If harnessed,it could be used."The floating baby,Marmon said.

Tsukiyo,listening from inside the room,thought they're just using me!I knew it!No one would ever be so kind as to rescue me and house me!...I'm getting out of here."

-a few hours later-

Tsukiyo-chaaaan~I brought-".He suddenly stopped . Where was she?The room was empty!

"Xanxus!Squalo!Bel!Marmon!Tsukiyo's gone!"cried Lussuria.

"Vooi!what do you mean she's gone?"

"I think she left through the window!"

"The peasant is such a nuisance,we should just leave her be."complained Bel.

"But Tsukiyo-chan is injured!..."

"Just go find her then!Is that so hard,trash?"shouted a frustrated Xanxus.

-in the garden-

"VROOOOI!Where are you,you little brat?Oi!-"Squalo walks closer towards a bush and sees Tsukiyo on the ground,hugging her legs."Vrooi!There you are!Get out now!We're going back!"

"No!You're just going to use me because of my powers!I heard it myself!"Shouted Tsukiyo,pouting.

"Tch!That was just Marmon and his darn curiosity!No one is going to force you to do anything!"

"..."

" Tch . Brat . "After he said this,he carried Tsukiyo.(bridal style!)  
>"? Put me down!"Tsukiyo struggled in his arms and a red patch appeared on her shirt.<p>

"Stop moving so much brat!Your wound is reopening!"

Tsukiyo stopped struggling and continued pouting.

-Back at Varia-

"Tsukiyo-chaaaaan~!We were so worried!Don't run off again okay?"Lussuria said,fussing over her.

"..."

* * *

><p><strong>Not the end yet XD~<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Past 2

**Past is almost over...! **

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>After a few weeks of Tsukiyo staying with the Varia , a meeting is held between the Varia, Reborn and the 9th.<p>

"How is Tsukiyo doing?" asked the 9th.

"Her wounds have healed, she's eating normally...but she rarely speaks and never smiles..."reported Lussuria.

"She's wierd, I throw my knives at her but she doesn't respond..." He saw the 9th and Lussuria glare at him and quickly added," I always make sure my knives miss her of course... Ushishishi..."

"The Varia is her family now. You guys know her condition best so help her." Said Reborn.

-a month later-

"Lussuria, which famiglia has a dark green uniform?..." Tsukiyo asked, innocently.

"eh? ...Eto ...-"

"Of course it's the Caravon Famiglia! Ushishishi... Their uniform is hideous..."interrupts Bel.

"...okay thanks... Bel-CHAN." Tsukiyo said playfully, running off in the other direction.

"Ushish- What did you just call me?Seems like the peasant is getting bolder huh?..." Bel frowns. He sees Lussuria trying to stifle his laughter and says, " Yeah . Very funny."

-two days later-

Meeting with the same group of people again...The 9th seems worried.

"It seems that the entire Caravon Family has been assassinated... Some of them were torn to shreds, others seemed like they exploded inside out. I need you to find out the cause of it." said the 9th.

Lussuria and Bel who had been smiling suddenly frowned.

"Is there a problem?" asked the 9th,seeing their expressions change.

"I...we think we know who did it..."said Lussuria softly.

"It was most likely that Tsukiyo peasant. She wanted to know which family had those ugly green uniforms.." added Bel.

Everyone else's eye widened.

"Bring Tsukiyo-san here." the 9th ordered.

After a while, Tsukiyo entered the room.

"Hello Tsukiyo-san ..."he said, politely.

"...Hello."

"Let's cut to the chase here. Were you the one who wiped out the Caravon family?"

Without hesitation, Tsukiyo answers, "Yes."

The 9th,shocked at her nonchalant reply, asks,"...Why...Did you kill them?"

"They were the ones who stabbed me."

There is silence for a while.

"Oh well, they were our enemy anyway. Better get rid of them now than later." says Reborn.

The 9th seemed shocked but then understands where Reborn is heading.  
>"I would like to ask you to join the Vongola as a Shadow Guardian. You will remain as part of the Varia and your job as the Shadow Guardian is to help the other guardians and maybe assassinate some other bad families like the Caravon family." announces the 9th.<p>

Though she did not fully understand the situation, she just replies,"...Okay...Thanks."

-a year and a half later-

"Yo Reborn, 9th." Entered Tsukiyo , calmly.

"We have a special mission for you. You will be doing it alone this time. Find out as much about a family that may be targeting us, but do not annihilate them. Leave them alone so the 10th Vongola leader can handle them for experience. "said Reborn. He wasn't sure if sending her was the right decision.

Tsukiyo, after thinking about it, says, "Okay!...See you...next time..."

-at the Varia-

"Hey, I've been sent to go on a mission alone and I don't know when I'll be back..so..."She runs up to all the Varia members and gives a hug. After that, she runs out of the door."Bye!"

"Yay! Tsukiyo-chan finally hugged me!" Lussuria said, jumping for joy.

"How dare that peasant hug a prince! She better get back alive so I can skin her... Ushishishi..."

"Vrooi! What was that about!"

"Tch." Xanxus goes back to his room and looked at a photograph of the Varia, forced by Lussuria to , of course.

-End of flashback-

"And that's about it I think..." Tsukiyo said.

"It took us a year to make her smile!~"said Lussuria, thinking about the past.

Tears started to well up in Tsuna's eyes," I...had...no...idea...you...went...through..so...much..."

"Tsuna!" giving him an exasperated look." Don't cry over this kind of matters!"

Silence...

"sigh ...I'm going for a bath. See ya. "walking out of the room.

Reborn smirking,thought," You finally let it out of your system..."

-meeting-

"This Girasole Family is quite large...Their guardians are still unknown..They sure keep their secrets well, looks like we have to use a last resort...Infiltrate them with a spy!"said Reborn suddenly.

"But our background information can be obtained easily and if we get found out...The results would be disastrous." Tsukiyo said.

"What...What if we try to talk to the Girasole family..?How bad can the feud be...?"Tsuna said, quietly.

Xanxus interrupts, "Tch. Stupid trash. Your kind of thinking will get you killed one day."

"Hiiii..."

"The feud seems pretty bad. I caught a glimpse of their computer room and every screen was about the Vongola ...They have pictures on all the guardians, from Lambo to Hibari. Even Chrome too. They've even seen the ring battle between Tsuna and Xanxus. Not sure about Byakuran's though but quite unlikely." Tsukiyo reports.

"What the..!They're stalking us?" shouts Gokudera.

"Yeah. Oh and they have Kyoko and Haru-chan's, Bianchi, I-pin, Sawada mama, Lemitsu, Basil and the others and all the arcobaleno's pictures too. The only one they don't have is mine since I'm pretty much unknown."

" What?" Tsuna said, shocked." Are they in danger?-"

"Don't worry, there are people protecting them." assures Reborn.

" Why do they want me dead?..."whines Tsuna.

" Dame-Tsuna. Obviously because you are the Vongola boss. Tsukiyo, be on guard."

"...okay."

"All of you can go now, we'll have a meeting again when we have more information. Tsuna and the others will return to Japan, it's probably safer there. Tsukiyo, you will go with them and be an undercover bodyguard for Tsuna. Try to protect the others while you're at it."

"Okay..So… -"

Gokudera suddenly stands up and slams the table, "What?I'm juudaime's right hand man! I'm suppose to protect him!This is MY job!" glaring at Tsukiyo.

"Sit down Gokudera. Your cover is already blown, they know who you are. We need someone from the Vongola whom they don't know yet." said Reborn, calmly.

"But! ... Grrr... "He sat down and sulked.

"Ushishishi ...Feeling helpless now eh?" mocked Bel.

"Shut up!-"shouted back the already annoyed storm guardian.

"Stop fighting among yourselves! We have to be united as a Family! What if the enemy sees us like this? They will be able to crush us, no matter how strong we are if the family is separated."Dino said wisely.

"...You will all go back to your lives and do what you normally do. We don't want the Girasole Family to get suspicious and change their plans. Oh yes, Tsukiyo, you will be staying with Tsuna for the time being, until this is over."

Gokudera who is trying to suppress his anger and his face turning red, Bel starts to laugh quietly at Gokudera's state.

-In Japan-

"Tadaimas mama!" said Tsuna as he entered his home.

"Tsu-kun! Okairi! Oh hello Tsukiyo-chan! Are you here for dinner?"Nana said, smiling as usual.

"Eto ...About that...Can Tsukiyo stay with us for a while..?" asked Tsuna, hesitating."She... erm... Her..."

"Hello mama, Tsukiyo is staying here to help tutor Tsuna until his grades improve."(which is very unlikely) Reborn interjects.

" Oh sure! That would be nice! Welcome to our home, Tsukiyo!"

Tsukiyo, Tsuna:[Thinking]she believed it?

Tsuna whispered to Tsukiyo ," Actually, I was about to say your house burned down..."

"...What a crazy idea but your mother will probably believe it anyway~" came the reply.

" Ahaha..." Tsuna laughed nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay!Past ended!Next chapter is about...training XD and so is the next few.<strong>

**The enemy will show up sooner or later~ (FINALLY)  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading!Take note I don't write 'please review' anymore LOL !  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Training

**Hello again =.=...Tired...I know this story is getting boring but bear with me!I tend to drag things~**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>After a week of staying with Tsuna and arduous training with him on Math,Reborn entered the room with a more-serious-than-usual look.<p>

" Dame-Tsuna , it seems that we can't underestimate the Girasole Family . They destroyed and took over 7 Famiglias in a month . The guardians and especially you,need to train.I have prepared a place for you to train . Get all the guardians to go to Nanimori subway line 4."

"HEEEE!Hi...Hibari-san too?..."cried out the timid boss.

"Sigh.I'll get Hibari and Chrome , you get the others..."said Tsukiyo.

"Th...Thanks..."said a relieved Tsuna.

-At Nanimori -

"...Is he really here? "looking up at the building and walking up to the disciplinary committee room and opening the door."Wow,you really are here."

Irritated by her presence, he said "Herbivore,what are you doing here?I'll bite you to death if you disturb me any further."

"You're not even doing anything!Anyway,Reborn wants all the guardians to go to Nanimori subway line 4 for training in case of the Girasole attacking us."

"..Why should I.."Hibari said,turning to look out the window . Suddenly, Hibari takes out his tonfas and went straight for Tsukiyo. She quickly whips out her claws and blocks his strike.

"Seriously?We can fight some other time okay?I still have to pass the message on to Chrome too!..."

"...I will bite you to death...Later."He felt...merciful that day.

"Okay!"She smiled and jumped out of the window.

-At Chrome's place-

"What a run-down place...Where could they be..?"

After walking a few flights of stairs,she comes to a room with Chrome and the others in it.

"Yo,Chrome-chan and gang!Reborn wants all guardians to go to the Nanimori subway station line 4 now."shouted Tsukiyo,cheerfully.

"Hey!You can't just barge in here and take Chrome as and when you like!"Shouted a pissed Ken. _Was he jealous?_

"Well,look who got up on the wrong side of the bed."She teased."It's urgent okay?Don't worry,Chrome will be safe!"

"Tch!Who said we were worried about her?Without her,Mukuro-sama won't be here too!"said Ken. He was obviously trying to find an excuse.

"Ah yes...Rokudo Mukuro...Oh well, come on Chrome!"Dragging her along.

And as passive as usual,"...Okay..."

"Tch!You better bring her back!"

"Yea yea,of course I will."Tsukiyo assured.

-outside-

"They're pretty mean to you.."

"Ah...erm..I'm fine with it...They treat me nicely too sometimes.."said Chrome meekly.

"Maybe it's their way of showing love!Haha!"Tsukiyo said.

"...Ano...Tsukiyo-san...About your past..."asked Chrome,concerned.

Tsukiyo's smile disappeared."Oh it's nothing much really! You went through your fair share of pain too..."

"...But...Mukuro-sama was there for me..."

"The Varia was there for me too."she said quietly.

"...You...You left for a year because of your mission right?Mukuro-sama was...watching me all the time..."_Chrome was trying to argue?_

"Sigh...Doesn't really matter now does it..?"

"But..!-"

Tsukiyo quickly changed topics "Look!Nanimori subway!Come on!"pulling Chrome.

"...!"

-In the subway-

"We're here!"Tsukiyo announced.

"Everyone's here , let's go."said Reborn . They walked through a dark winding tunnel and at the end of it was a large metal door . He opened the large door with ease and when they went inside,the place was like a home . It had rooms,a kitchen,training grounds and a lounge etc.

"Wow...This place is incredible...And familiar..."said Tsuna.

"This is like the Vongola secret base in the future!"Gokudera said,excitedly.

Reborn just said,"It is."

"Ehhhh?You mean the base was originally here?"surprised that a place like this would be a secret base.

"Yes,I thought you would have noticed."Reborn said,"Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna started to perspire."..."

"The Varia will be coming to train you for 2 or 3 weeks but until they arrive,Tsukiyo will do it."said Reborn.

Tsukiyo was dumbfounded and her mouth hung wide opened,"What? Why me?"

"As I have said,the Varia aren't here yet , also ,I did say Varia,and YOU are a Varia member.".Reborn smirked.

"...sigh...Okay...".There was no use defying Reborn.

"What do you mean?This...This woman...Is going to train us?"Grumbled Gokudera.

"Don't complain . It's only temporary . You can complain...If you beat her."

"What...?.."suddenly she remembers what had happened in the school and looks in Hibari's direction."Darn."

"I will bite you to death...Now."said Hibari,taking out his tonfas.

"Heeeeeeeh?Now?Why now-".Before Tsukiyo finished her sentence,Hibari runs towards her who reluctantly takes out her claws to block him . She was pushed back a little by his force but manages to regain her balance and continues sparring.

Tsuna suddenly remembered something,"Ano,Reborn...I don't see Tsukiyo's Varia ring,box weapon or anything related to the Vongola except her Varia uniform..."

"...The shadow guardian is not official and there isn't any ring or box weapon that has shadow attributes . You don't see the Trinisette having 8 elements do you?"

"That's true...But...I think it's sad that she doesn't have any of those...Doesn't she feel left out...?"Tsuna asked.

"..Then as the 10th Vongola boss,do something."

"Huh..?What do you mean..?"He sees Reborn walking away."Wait!...Can't you just explain...?sigh..."

After an hour,Hibari and Tsukiyo are still fighting,however,both are exhausted and wounded.

"Aren't you..*pant* tired yet?*pant*"said an exhausted Tsukiyo . Hibari was insanely strong and he did not seem like he was about to give up.

"...Not until...I...Bite you...To death..."

"...What the heck...*sigh* So I have to resort to this huh..."She takes a step back onto a shadow of an object and falls into it.

"...?"Where did she go?

"EH?Where did Tsukiyo go?"a puzzled Tsuna wondered aloud.

Tsukiyo suddenly appears from Hibari's shadow and slashes him from behind . He senses her presence and manages to block her attack but still getting substantial damage.

"Tch...!"wincing.

Tsukiyo was shocked,"I'm sorry!I'm didn't mean to injure you that much!Can we stop fighting for now...?Your...Your wounds..."

"...Stop fussing,herbivore."_What was she babbling about?It wasn't a big deal_."Why are you so worried for."

"Because...because you are my comrade right..?I don't want to hurt friends..."

"who's your friend,herbivore.".Even though he said that,she could sense that there wasn't any hostility from that statement.

"...Whatever...Let me treat your wounds...It was my fault anyway..."

"I can do it myself."

"Yeah right . How are you going to reach your back."

Hibari didn't have much choice."...Let this be the first and last time you ever touch me,understand,herbivore?"

"Whatever."

"What's with her?-"Gokudera could not understand.

Tsuna explained,"She just cares for those around her...I think she would do the same for you too if you were injured."

"...Juudaime..."

-at the infirmary-

Hibari is being treated and bandaged by Tsukiyo when he finally breaks the silence."..Herbivore..."

"What?I haven't done anything yet."

"You didn't fight back in your past.I would have bitten all of them to death."

"Well,sorry for not knowing how to fight at that time."

"...Are you done yet,herbivore?"

"Okay okay...I'm finishing soon and why do you call people herbivores?"Tsukiyo asked,curiously.

"...Because they're weak."

"You like small animals,don't you?"

"... Maybe. How would you know." _Hah. his weak spot._

"Well,whenever that cute small yellow bird is with you,you seemed...relaxed."

"...Stalker."

"What?No!I just happen to see sometimes!"Tsukiyo said angrily,defending her name.

"...Whatever herbivore."

"Argh..."

-in the evening-

"Wow...What a delicious smell from the kitchen!"Thought Tsuna,heading towards the kitchen."EH?Kyoko-chan?Haru-chan?W...What are you doing here?" He was surprised to see his friends.

"Tsuna!Reborn told us you guys were training so we wanted to help by cooking!"Kyoko said happily.

"I volunteered to help out too so that I could see you!"added Haru,obviously dreaming about how she would become Tsuna's wife one day.

"...That Reborn..."mumbled Tsuna,facepalming himself.

"Something smells good!..oh?It's the girls!You're here to cook for us?"a delighted Yamamoto said.

"Yeah!Please help to gather everyone! We're done with the food!.."

-Dinnertime-

"How's the food everyone?"asks Kyoko.

"Oishii!"Tsuna exclaimed.

"It's great!You guys have really improved since the last time!"said Yamamoto mindlessly.

Tsuna stopped his chewing and was reminded of the time they went to the future to fight Byakuran . Tsukiyo saw his face and sighed.

"You're still thinking of the fight with Byakuran?"Tsukiyo inquired.

"Huh...?No...It's just that it was a really rough period then..."looking down . Reborn frowned . Gokudera and the others became silent...

After much thought,Reborn said,"Tomorrow,you will train with Tsukiyo."

"What..?Okay.."Tsuna couldn't say no to Reborn anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Spoiler: After Tsuna's fight,it will be Gokudera's~<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8 Training 27

**VERY SHORT CHAPTER. 'nuff said.**

**btw: Yes I know there are errors in previous chapters but you dun have to say it,cuz i usually re-read and edit~**

**Nya~ enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Tsuna! Wake up! Come on! Time to train!" said Tsukiyo,shaking him.<p>

"...? 5 more minutes ..."

" I'm calling Reborn if you don't wake up this second. "

No sooner when she said that, Tsuna jumped out of bed, running around to change and brush his teeth. It was rather amusing to watch. As they went for breakfast, Tsuna asked about his training.

" Oh it's simple, really. I'll just attack you and you fight back. However, I may attack you anytime like now for example, "Tsukiyo takes out her claws in a flash and points it at his neck. "See? "

" HIIIII!" Tsuna yelped. "For a whole day ?"

" Yup. Exciting isn't it. You have to keep your guard up at all times. I might even attack you during break. "

"Sigh. Will I even survive a day...? "

The moment Tsuna finished his breakfast and put down his fork, he was forcefully thrown out of his seat by Tsukiyo. "Training starts now! What's wrong? Afraid of hitting a girl? " taunted Tsukiyo .

Tsuna activated his Hyper Dying will and charged towards Tsukiyo. "Such straightforward attacks aren't working!" laughed Tsukiyo. The other guardians watched in terror as they saw their boss getting pummeled by Tsukiyo .

" Juudaime! "Shouted a worried Gokudera .

" All of you stay out of this. " Reborn said, sternly.

Tsuna was getting bruised... Bad. Tsukiyo was just too quick and she disappeared as fast as she came.

" Okay...calm down... " Tsuna closed his eyes. Suddenly he could feel her presence. It was fast, yet catchable . He activated his X-burner but to a much lower percentage of flames and he paused for a while. He then jerked 180 degrees to his right and shot the flame.

" Ahh!... "a cry and a loud crash was heard. Tsuna had managed to hit Tsukiyo through the wall!  
>" Tsukiyo! Are you okay? "<br>There was no answer. Tsuna started to panic and went to her. All of a sudden he was kicked from behind.

" Heh. That was clever. Just remember not to let your guard down so easily. " Tsukiyo advised.

" Tsukiyo..? " He turned around. " Ahh!You're bleeding! " Tsuna said.

" Ignore it. Continue with the training. " Tsukiyo glared.

" So scary... " Tsuna thought.

The training continued for a whole day .During dinner , Tsuna limped weakly towards his seat. "I'm...so...worn...out..." he whined. He was covered in bandages and looked like a zombie .Everyone pitied the tired Tsuna ,except Hibari of course, and Reborn."At least your stamina improved. Tsukiyo did a good job whacking you I mean training you . We should do this more often.

" Heeeh? What? " cried Tsuna. What a sadistic tutor he had. No sooner had he said that, Tsukiyo strolled in." Yo minna~"she said cheerfully. Tsukiyo seemed fine except for a few bandages here and there.

" Tsukiyo-chan! Are you okay?" Said the concerned Kyoko.

" I'm fine! Pain is not a problem. " she answered, adding" Reborn, the Varia can't come. They've gone on a mission somewhere else. "

Reborn frowned. _They messed up his plan, now what would they do?_ ... " Tsukiyo, continue training all of them. Tomorrow will be Gokudera then Yamamoto then Chrome then Ryohei . I will train the stupid Lambo myself."

" How about Hibari ...? "

" Fight him whenever you like. " After that, Reborn went out.

" Oh great. I'm excited." said Tsukiyo, sarcastically.

" Tch! Who would wanna train with you !" said Gokudera, getting up to go.  
><em>I will not lose to that woman!<em>

_.  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9 training 59 and 80

**Editing sucks.I will never look at fanfic writers the same way ever again. XD**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Gokudera woke up and felt a presence. "I bet it's that woman trying to attack me. Hmph I won't fall for her silly tricks." Thought Gokudera as he took out his dynamites . He walked cautiously out the door and suddenly, Tsukiyo jumped out, scratching him in the face. "Hah! Gotcha! "She laughed.<p>

"How dare she mock me!"Thought an angered Gokudera. He shot his dynamites at her but always missing by few inches. "Grrr...!Why is she so freaking fast?" Gokudera ran after her trying to aim but when he turned a corner, she disappeared. "What the ?"His eyes fell onto a shadow. "That's it! She hides in the shadows! What a coward, but I'm going to get you!" He smirked. He ran to an empty space and placed an object in front of him, creating a shadow and he leaned against the wall. "Let's see you attack me from behind now!" he thought. How wrong he was.

"You know, your back creates a shadow too~"

"What? ..." Gokudera was caught off guard. Tsukiyo came out from the shadow behind him and kicked him. She went in front of him swiftly and kicked him again. At this point, Gokudera quickly shot a dynamite at her. Even though it also missed by a few inches, it blew up close to her. "Yes!"He thought. The other guardians who were watching from a screen in another room were stunned. It was a close battle and Gokudera almost lost. When the smoke subsided, they were shocked, even Gokudera. Tsukiyo was on the ground, bleeding. She got up slowly and said calmly, "I'm going to the infirmary for a while. "

Gokudera shouted, "Hey! wait- " Before he could complete his sentence, she disappeared. Tsuna rushed down to the infirmary and saw Tsukiyo's arm being treated.

" Tsukiyo! Your arm !.." he panicked. There was a deep gash in her arm .

" It's fine. At least it wasn't my right hand. " assured Tsukiyo, occasionally wincing when Kyoko applied the medicine. "Please be more careful, Tsukiyo-chan..." said Kyoko, sadly.

" I know, I know... "

Gokudera entered the room, looking apologetic for the first time. "Hey... Sorry about... That.. It was just instinct... You know..? "he said, scratching his head.

" I'm fine, I already expected this to happen anyway. "

" Heeh? " Tsuna exclaimed. _How could she expect that ? !_

They both left the room soon after because Kyoko insisted that she should lie down for a while even though Tsukiyo refused until Reborn glared at her.

" Juudaime... Did I go too far ?..." asked Gokudera softly.

" ...Well, you did say it was instinct so I can't blame you for that. I don't think Tsukiyo blames you either... Don't think too much about it, Gokudera-kun... " Tsuna gave him a smile and went to his room.

The next day, Yamamoto woke up, realising it was his turn to fight Tsukiyo. But is her state good enough for a fight? He got ready and went for breakfast, sword in hand just in case. After breakfast he went to the training room and sat down.

"Why do you want to battle here?" Tsukiyo asked, appearing out of a shadow.  
>" Well ,I don't want you to get injured like yesterday, " He looked at her bandaged arm." And also that shadow skill of yours, there aren't many things here so not many shadows, haha" smiling as usual.<p>

" I see. "

The fight then began. Yamamoto's sword skills were impeccable and Tsukiyo was having trouble keeping up with him. Another reason was also because of her injuries.

Yamamoto used Shigure Soen Ryu : Sakamaku Ame , summoning large waves of water and ducks behind it .

" Tch. This move. " Tsukiyo thought,looking for a shadow. She found one near the water pillar and ran toward it . Little did she know that the water pillar she was running towards was the one Yamamoto was behind. As Tsukiyo jumped in, Yamamoto grabbed her arm and got dragged into the shadows with her.

" Yamamoto-kun! ... "Tsuna shouted.

" What the? That idiot!" Said Gokudera.

The water pillars broke down and splashed weakly onto the ground, leaving pools of water and no Yamamoto or Tsukiyo. Suddenly, Yamamoto jumped (or possibly kicked out by Tsukiyo) out a shadow, followed by Tsukiyo.

" Idiot. " She said.

Yamamoto looked speechless for a second then a smile broke out. " That was pretty cool! ...Yet somehow scary ..." he said, stretching himself.

" Yamamoto-kun! Are you okay ?" asked Tsuna, his tone full of concern for his rain guardian who had gone somewhere no one has gone .

" You really are an idiot !Why did you jump in with her ?" yelled Gokudera. He wasn't concerned about Yamamoto. Nope. Not one bit. Absolutely not.

" Haha ... Well, it seemed like my only chance to get her so ... Haha... " Laughed the calm Yamamoto.

Tsuna gave a sigh of relief, "What matters is that you're okay. What was it like inside?". Tsuna was curious and even contemplated about asking Tsukiyo before.

" Well, it was black. Everywhere was black and it was just empty black! It was kinda scary," said Yamamoto, moving his hands in an exaggerated manner.  
>" Obviously. You don't expect to see a green shadow do you?" Tsukiyo interjected, rubbing her arm. Yamamoto had grabbed her injured arm when she jumped in.<p>

" I'm sorry about that! I didn't mean to! " Apologised Yamamoto.

" It's fine, it's fine. No need to fuss...- "

" No it's not alright! " Shouted Tsuna. They were stunned. The timid Tsuna, shouting? " Stop saying it's fine, Tsukiyo! You got injured from me and Gokudera! Yet you still continue ! Stop trying to hide the pain yourself !We are your family and your burden is our burden, not matter how heavy it is! I will make sure that you will be part of the family officially and one of my guardians! "

There is a sudden silence in the room and Tsukiyo walks out.  
>" Eh...Did I go too far..? Is she angry... ? " Tsuna suddenly went back to his normal dame self.<p>

" Nice speech. Good work dame-Tsuna. " said Reborn who walked into the room. " Don't worry, she's not upset, just a little shocked. When she was with the Varia, she just had to say that she was fine and everyone would let her be. "

" That's pretty cold, " Yamamoto commented.

" Is...Is that true?... That Tsukiyo was ...was injured and left alone..? " came a small voice. It was actually Chrome.

Reborn replied, "Yes."

" Oh... " And Chrome walked away.

Tsukiyo sat down on the floor beside her bed. "Is that how being concerned is..?" she thought to herself. Since young, she knew what was happy, what was sad or what was angry but she didn't really feel it. She might show it but she didn't know. Maybe anger perhaps but she didn't know what was true happiness. Yes, she smiled but she just smiled for the sake of it. She observed people and when they showed expressions. She felt blank, empty. _Sadness?_ She didn't have anyone close that was gone so she didn't know sadness. Anger? Definitely. She would never forget how people treated her and she made them pay. But that didn't make her feel anything. She thought she would feel satisfaction or happiness after killing them but she felt nothing. All this while she had been lying to everyone, her smiles, her laughter. _Fake._

" Was there anything about me real ?" She thought. Maybe. She was concerned when she injured Hibari .Why ? She didn't understand it herself. They weren't even close. The only link they have is that they were part of the Vongola, but even so, Hibari probably joined Tsuna to battle Reborn and bite more people to death. She felt so confused and decided to just sleep on it, completely missing dinner, not that she cared .

" Tsukiyo isn't coming for dinner ?" asked Kyoko. " Is she okay? "

" She's just tired. That's all. "covered up Reborn. It was too troublesome to explain.

" Erm... Where's Lambo ?" asked Tsuna.

" Oh,he's still in the room bawling his eyes out after I beat him. " Said Reborn,normally.

" Heeeh? I should go get him...- "

" Sit down, dame-Tsuna or else. He needs to grow up. " said Reborn, sternly.

" H...Hai... " Tsuna complied. Going against Reborn would be a big... No, huge mistake.

That day was quite gloomy...

* * *

><p><strong>Next fight is Ryohei! (made a mistake the last time =.= )<br>**


	10. Chapter 10 Training 33 and 18

**Enjoy! ~**

* * *

><p>The next day, the silence in the base was broken by Ryohei shouting ," EXTREME! Time to train to the extreme! Tsukiyo! Let's go ! "<p>

" There's no need to shout, I'm already awake! " Tsukiyo said , taking out her claws. Ryohei charged towards Tsukiyo and threw punches at her. "Is that all? " she taunted. Ryohei was getting closer to her and he used Maximum Cannon. "Are you crazy ? ! You can't use that here!" shouted Tsukiyo, dodging his attacks. Too late.

Ryohei's Maximum Cannon blasted through the wall, creating a giant hole . " That was extreme! " he shouted.

" Yup, that's definitely extreme. We now have a second hole in the wall. " She mumbled. " It's not my fault! I'm not fixing that! " she openly declared.

" Let's continue! " Ryohei shouted again.

" Hmph, since you're not using any weapons, I shall not use my claws , " Tsukiyo said, removing her claws.

The real fight soon began. Ryohei punched with much speed and Tsukiyo dodged just as fast, kicking him whenever she could by following his timing. Ryohei delayed one of his punches and Tsukiyo took advantage of it by elbowing him and using her right leg to kick him. Ryohei was pushed back and Tsukiyo punched him on his shoulder, throwing him off balance. Ryohei, sensing that he was in trouble, quickly got up by rolling to the side and avoided her punch, causing her hand to hit the ground. " Tch. " she winced.

" Maximum COMBINATION! " he shouted, throwing punches at an incredible speed. Tsukiyo dodged many but got hit as well. She quickly retreated then ran to the left then behind him swiftly and kicked him before he could react, smashing him against a wall. Before Ryohei could get up, she punched him on the shoulder, causing him to lose his balance and fall again.

" That was an EXTREME fight! " he shouted, still lying on the ground. Tsuna and the others who were watching the fight were surprised.

" I didn't know Tsukiyo could fight hand-to-hand combat… " Tsuna mumbled.

" She relies mostly on her kicks if you noticed . " Gokudera said. He was closely observing the fight between turf-top and Tsukiyo.

" That was so EXTREME! Tsukiyo! Join the boxing club! " Ryohei shouted, accepting Tsukiyo hand and got up. A sweat-drop fell from Tsukiyo's head. " Another time perhaps… "

" Now about that hole in the wall…" Tsuna said.

" Can't you people fight without destroying the building ? You're in charge of fixing it, Tsuna. " Reborn said, appearing from nowhere again.

" Ehhh ? ! " Tsuna whined .

" Let's fight again! " Ryohei shouted. He had been pestering Tsukiyo since lunch .

" For the last time, NO! " she replied. An evil thought popped into her mind. Smirking, she said , " You know, I think I heard Tsuna saying he wanted to join the boxing club. Maybe you should go pester… I mean find him and ask him ~ "

"Really ? ! That's extremely awesome! I'll go find him straight away ! " he shouted, running off at top speed.

" I feel bad for leading him on… Oh well . " she mumbled, turning around. Suddenly, she bumped into someone. " Ack!... Sorry!... Oh it's you. "

" … You have a problem, herbivore? " The carnivorous skylark said menacingly .

" … How's your back? "

" It's fine. None of your business anyway. " he said, turning to leave.

" Anti- social. " she mumbled. Hibari stopped in his tracks. _Uh-oh. Did he hear that? _ He whipped out his tonfas and charged at her. " Oh boy, here we go again. "

She used her claws to deflect his strikes and while doing so, she caught a glimpse of him smirking. _Not a good sign! _ Hibari used his tonfas to push her back then hitting her on her shoulder. She shifted to her left from the impact and used that as a chance to get closer to him. Using her claws, she managed to scratch Hibari's face, near his mouth. He licked off the blood and suddenly, spikes appeared on his tonfas. _Seriously? ! _ He then hit Tsukiyo on the face, resulting in a long cut on her cheek. Blood trickled down onto the ground and swiftly, she kicked Hibari onto the ground, straddling him with claws to his neck and tonfas to hers.

" You're dead, herbivore. " he hissed.

" So are you~ " she whispered. Both their necks started to bleed as she tightened her grip on his neck and he pushed his spiked tonfas against hers. Hibari took a risk and hit her with one of his tonfas, causing her to fall over and their positions switched with Hibari above but weapons still on their necks. Both were panting and they wanted to end the fight. Tsukiyo took in a deep breath and let go of Hibari's neck and grabbed his arms with her claws. She dug deeper until he let go of his tonfas. " It's a draw. " she said, pushing Hibari off then holding his arm without her claws. " Infirmary. " she mumbled. Hibari reluctantly followed her.

" Let go of my arm. " he said. Tsukiyo just kept silent until they arrived at the infirmary. After Tsukiyo finished dressing his wounds, he went to lie down on the couch. Tsukiyo just sat down and stared out of the window without dressing her own wounds. Hibari saw a bottle of antiseptic on the table and threw it at her which she caught easily.

Waking up, Hibari got up to leave but he saw Tsukiyo sleeping on a chair which looked quite uncomfortable and her wounds were still open and bleeding. He frowned and bandaged her properly with great reluctance. After that, he took his jacket off and threw it onto her. " Stupid herbivore, " he muttered. Turning around, he missed a small smile that formed on her face_. So he still has a heart after all._

* * *

><p><strong> I never really intended to put in Hibari's fight and he seemed quite OOC =.= haha ...<strong>_  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11 Training 96

**Very short chapter =.= . writer's block? **

**I just wanna say Chrome will not fight. Same for the future chapters. I have no idea why but yea...**

**Enjoy... I hope.**

* * *

><p>" I wonder where Tsukiyo is...?" Chrome thought, walking down the hallway. Soon she came into a large empty room and saw Tsukiyo sitting on the floor.<p>

" Tsukiyo!... " said Chrome. Tsukiyo looked up.

" Yo,Chrome-chan, "said Tsukiyo, getting up. " So today- "

All of a sudden, before she could complete her sentence, Chrome ran up to her and hugged Tsukiyo .

" Huh?... " Tsukiyo was stunned. No one had ever hugged her before. She had hugged the Varia before but that was through observing people and seeing how they behaved . Now, she felt... Warm... inside...

" You... you have never had anyone to care for you right...? Now... Now we are your friends so please... Don't hide everything to yourself... " Chrome said, still hugging. Suddenly a mist filled the room and Rokudo Mukuro appeared, replacing Chrome.

" Eek! " Tsukiyo pushed away from him.

" Kufufufu... It's not my fault that Chrome-chan hugged you and I appeared..." Said Rokudo.

" You could have waited for her to let go first!" said Tsukiyo. "Pineapple. " She mumbled.

" Excuse me? I couldn't hear that ." Said Rokudo, pointing his trident at her.

" Oh nothing, I just said Mukuro ... the pineapple! " said Tsukiyo, gleefully, taking out her claws to defend herself from his stab.

The two started fighting. "You're slow, Mukuro! " Shouted Tsukiyo over the clash of their weapons, which drew the other guardians there.

" Rokudo-san!... " Tsuna exclaimed,a little frightened. "Oh no, Rokudo and Hibari must never meet ! " Tsuna thought, frantically looking around. Of course it was too late. Hibari saw his archenemy and wanted to attack him when Reborn stopped him.

" Leave them, you can fight them another time. "

" ...Hmph. " Hibari walked away.

The battle soon came to a stalemate, even after using both illusions and shadow skills.

" Kufufufu... You've gotten stronger but since this is not my body, I cannot use my maximum strength, I will take my leave..." Rokudo said, disappearing into the mist.

" Tch. Whatever. " Tsukiyo said, sitting down.

" Are you okay, Tsukiyo ...? " Chrome said.

" I'm fine. Really. " She suddenly hesitated and looked at Tsuna. "I mean ...Erm ...No, I'm erm ... not fine... I'm tired ..Yes, I'm tired so I'm... going back to my... erm.. Room! See ya! " Tsukiyo dashed out of the training room at top speed.

" Huh...? What was that about? "asked Tsuna, oblivious to why Tsukiyo rushed out.

" Sigh, she was afraid you might say something because she said she was perfectly fine, "Reborn said impatiently. _How could his student be so clueless about his guardians?_

" Tsukiyo's not coming for dinner again? " Kyoko asked.

" I guess not... " Tsuna said, hesitantly.

" This cannot go on! Tsukiyo has been missing lunch and dinner! We should do something about it! Gokudera! You will bring her dinner!" exclaimed Haru, standing up to prepare.

" What? Hey! Don't spout nonsense! Why should I bring dinner to that woman? "Gokudera shouted.

" Because you're the one that injured her arm and stop calling her 'that woman'! Her name is Tsu-ki-yo! "  
>Gokudera finally shut up and brought the food to her room.<br>" Hey! Open up! I brought your dinner! " Shouted Gokudera impatiently and knocking on the door.

" Leave it outside. I'll get it sooner or later." came the voice behind the door.

" Tch, I'm not waiting for you to finish your food! "

Tsukiyo trudged to the door and opened it slowly. Gokudera then pushed open the door and marched right in.

" Hey, who said you could come in? " said a grumpy Tsukiyo.

" Then finish your food so I can take the plate and leave! " Gokudera put down the tray of food on the table and sat down.

" Sigh, how troublesome. " she mumbled. "Thanks... Gokudera... "

" Hmph. "

Gokudera watched her as she ate. "...Is your arm better ?... " He asked just to break the silence.

" Hm. " came the reply.

" ...You know, there's something strange about you but I just can't get it. "

" Yeah. Fascinating. Please, tell. You think I'm a UMA or something? "

" Tch. I'm serious! There's something... Fake. Since the day you came, I felt like you weren't really... well, you. "

Tsukiyo was surprised at his answer. _Had he found out about her facade?_ Before she could ask for details, Gokudera took her tray and left.

At night, Tsukiyo was reading one of the reports Reborn left her when there was a knock on her door. When she opened it, it was actually Tsuna.

" Oh...Tsu ...Tsuna. Come in ..."

" I'm sorry to disturb at such a late hour but there's something I'd like to talk to you about ..." Tsuna said, twiddling his thumbs.

" ... shoot. " said Tsukiyo, jumping on to her bed, patting on an empty space, signaling for Tsuna to sit.

" Well, " He said, making himself comfortable. " I think you're lying. "

* * *

><p><strong>Fwahahaa! I feel like I'm the only one excited even though I'm the one writing this =.= <strong>

**... Chrome wasn't trained at all, Mukuro doesn't need training so this can't be called training right...? oh wth .  
><strong>

**Haha thanks for reading!**

**I plan on writing them with the Vongola gear but there won't be the Shimon family cuz since I'm already at chapter 11, it would be weird to just throw them in XD  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12 End of Training

**Short chap again == !**

* * *

><p>Eh ?<p>

What ?

" What do you mean...?" Tsukiyo asked.

"You're lying to everyone and yourself, Tsukiyo... " said Tsuna, in a serious tone. "All this while, the fun we had together ,were your smiles and laughter real? "

"I ...I ...I don't know! ...Maybe ...I think ..." Tsukiyo had a pained look on her face. _How would I know if they were real?_ She had been deceiving everyone and herself for so long that the facade had become her itself. "How did you know... ?"

" Well, hyper intuition. I was talking to Gokudera about it too ..." Tsuna said. He noticed her expression and decided to just keep quiet. During that moment, Tsukiyo appreciated the silence and closed her eyes. A tear trickled down her cheek.

Tsuna was shocked to see Tsukiyo cry but he continued to stay silent. "I... I... Don't... Know who... I am... anymore... !" Tsukiyo said, in between sobs. Suddenly she felt Tsuna's hand on her shoulder.

" Don't worry! As the tenth Vongola boss, I will make sure you will be one of my official guardians so you will never be left out or alone again! " said Tsuna, filled with determination. Tsukiyo saw his resolution in his eyes and immediately felt comforted by it.

"Thanks ...Tsuna... " wiping her tears away, she continued, "Then as the unofficial Vongola and Varia shadow guardian, I will protect you with my life! I will help you no matter what and I will never, ever, betray you. That I will guarantee !"

As Tsuna got up and left the room, he did not notice Reborn nearby.

" For once you have done something useful, Dame- Tsuna... Now, with that promise, the plan can continue... " Reborn mumbled, smirking.

The next day, everyone was told by Reborn to gather in the lounge.

" We will resume our normal lives from today onwards. I have received word that the Girasole's guardians are coming to Japan so we have to be prepared. Tsukiyo, you won't be living with Tsuna anymore because you cannot be seen with the Vongola. When school reopens, try not to get to close to Tsukiyo, just for precautions. " said Reborn. Everyone then proceeded to pack up and leave the base. " Tsukiyo, I want to see you for a while. "

Tsuna had an uneasy feeling but shrugged it off as Lambo was being a bother with all the whining.

Back at home, Tsuna kept thinking of ways to get Tsukiyo as one of his guardians but that was easier said than done. Like Reborn said, seven was already a perfect number, adding one more would be strange and the Tri-Ni-Set would be disturbed. Also, What was he going to do about the Vongola ring? They did not see any shadow type boxes in the future either. "Ahhhh... " he moaned, as he fell onto his bed and scratching his head. " This is tougher than I thought... "

Finally, it was time to go back to school. Tsuna reluctantly got out of bed after being hit by Reborn and trudged downstairs. Finishing his breakfast, he walked out the door and was immediately greeted by his storm and rain guardian.

" Good morning, juudaime! " Gokudera shouted excitedly.

" Yo Tsuna! Let's go to school together! " said Yamamoto.

On their way to school, they saw Tsukiyo walking down the street on the opposite.

" Hey Tsuna, do you want to call out to her? " asked Yamamoto.

" No wait, " Tsuna looked closely at Tsukiyo and something was different. _Her expression._ It was expressionless. She wasn't smiling nor frowning. It was more like a blank look. " Is this how she usually is? " Tsuna thought.

Yamamoto guessed what Tsuna was thinking about and called out to her anyway. " Hey Tsukiyo! Over here! " Yamamoto shouted, waving his arms. Tsukiyo heard him and turned. When she saw that it was them, she smiled and waved. Tsuna and the others then crossed the street to meet up with her.

" Good morning, Tsukiyo! " said Tsuna.

" Yo! " Tsukiyo replied.

" At least she seems better now and her aura doesn't feel as tense as before... " Tsuna thought, relieved that his shadow guardian was fine.

" Erm, not to chase you away or anything but we better walk our separate ways just in case the enemy is watching, " Tsukiyo whispered.

" Ah, oh yea! I forgot... Okay then, see you in class! " Tsuna replied, watching as Tsukiyo went off in another direction.

" This secretive thing is kind of fun! Don't you think? " said Yamamoto, laughing.

" Take things a little more seriously will you? " Gokudera reprimanded.

- On the rooftop -

" Heh, Japan's a pretty nice place don'tcha think, Shion-chan~? " asked a 16-year-old girl in gothic lolita clothes with soft brown hair. " Although it will be gone soon... " she said softly.

" ... " came the reply from a boy who was a year older than her. He had dark red hair with his fringe that almost covered his eyes and wore a black shirt which was fully unbuttoned, revealing his toned body. " Ranka. " He said, pointing towards the gate.

" Ohohoho~ The Vongola boss and his two little guardians~! "Ranka said cheerfully. " I'm sure they will die soon... " She mumbled again.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! The Girasole Family ( two members only though ) has made their appearance! XD<strong>

**Trivia! Has anyone noticed that I always put 7 '~ ' ? Haha, just being random~ Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13 The start

**I'm stuck with my story again =_= One of my friends thought that I should stop writing for a while and write something else... because this seems boring to the extreme T.T **

**( probably cuz she wants romance and this is a romance-free story. Not that I'm against it but putting romance in this story would be waaaay too weird. ) **

**But I'm really thinking of writing a 6927 / 1827 etc . story... Hm... ideas anyone?~**

**Okay okay I'll stop my dumb rants... Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>" Why am I getting a weird feeling again... " thought Tsuna, looking at his friends.<p>

" I sense a hostile presence, be on your guard, " whispered Tsukiyo as she walked past his table.

During lunch, Tsukiyo went to the rooftop. As she walked up the stairs, she could feel the presence getting stronger and when she was nearer to the rooftop she heard voices and stopped in her tracks. She tiptoed towards the door and peeped through a crack in the door.

" School is boring! Everybody wears the same thing! Don't you agree Shion-chan~ ! " the girl said.

" ... " The boy, or Shion, just looked at her.

" Of course school is dull! The atmosphere is so tense ne~? "

_Was she... talking to herself? No... But that Shion guy didn't even say anything... I better get back to class before I get discovered. _Tsukiyo crept back quietly down the stairs and to class.

" Ne, ne~ Did Shion-chan feel a non-Vongola presence? " Asked Ranka. Shion just nodded. " Hehe~ This is gonna be fun~ " She said, smiling then saying softly, "Let's hope it won't end in bloodshed... yet. "

" Tch. They already infiltrated the school... Then where are the others... " Tsukiyo was deep in thought when suddenly she was jerked out from it by Gokudera's shouting.

" I'll protect juudaime with my life! No enemy will ever come near you! " Gokudera proudly announced.

" Haha, how funny! Then I'll protect Tsuna too! " Yamamoto said cheerfully.

" You're taking this too lightly, yakyu-baka! " scolded Gokudera. Soon, colourful Italian swear words came from his mouth and Tsuna looked exasperated by his friend. Tsukiyo felt the enemy presence disappearing and could only guess they were leaving for the day.

As Tsukiyo entered her home, she saw a familiar face.

" Kufufufu... Hello Kageru Tsukiyo. " said Mukuro, playing around with his trident.

" Welcome to my humble home, now shoo. " Tsukiyo said in a monotonous voice.

" How mean, we haven't finished our chat from last time... I forgot to ask you about your eye since you always wear those contacts. "

" Thanks for your concern and I'm fine. Goodbye. See yourself out. " Tsukiyo said, going to her room.

" You saw them, yes? " Mukuro said teasingly.

" If you're talking about the two on the rooftop, then yes. "

" The baby has told me about some matters... You sure you want to continue with it? It has certain risks... And dire consequences. " Mukuro said, his voice turning serious.

" I know but it can't be helped. Since when were you so concerned anyway? " Tsukiyo got no reply and when she turned around, Mukuro disappeared into the mist. " Tch, darn illusionist. "

The enemy knew everything about them but they knew nothing about the enemy and that was a fatal disadvantage. The Girasole family was practically unknown until now. Tsukiyo picked up her phone and called Tsuna.

" ...Hello ...? " a sleepy voice said over the receiver.

" Tsuna? I have something important to tell you. "

" Can't it wait till tomorrow... ? " a loud yawn was heard.

" No, obviously since I'm calling you now. Be on your guard and tell your guardians to stop making so much noise. It attracts too much attention. Oh yeah, and remember the promise I made to you okay? ... "

" Hai… Hai ... " A sleepy Tsuna said, not really thinking at the moment.

" Sigh, okay good night. "

" ...Good ... Night... " He mumbled, hanging up.

Tsukiyo spent the night thinking. Why didn't they kill Tsuna immediately after they reached Japan? Wasn't that their goal? _I know I would._ Hesitating to kill was a sign of weakness and that was incredibly important because it could mean life or death. Tsukiyo soon drifted off to slumber land.

Suddenly, at about 2 a.m , Tsukiyo was rudely awakened by the banging of the door. She groggily dragged herself to the door, swearing in both Italian and Japanese but definitely not as colourful as Gokudera. Opening the door, she saw Chrome,Chikusa, and Ken. " What are you doing here..? And how did you know where I live...? "

" Our... Our place got... burned down... " said Chrome, tearing up.

Tsukiyo perked up. " What? By who? "

" ...It could be the new enemy ... " said Chikusa.

" Those damn people burned it while we were asleep! Cowards! " Ken hissed.

Tsukiyo scanned around outside before ushering them in. " It was a mistake to come here, I'm supposed to be unrelated to the Vongola at this point... Why didn't you go to Tsuna's place? "

" In.. In a rush... I forgot where… he lived... "Chrome said, meekly.

" ...Okay never mind. Tomorrow I'll take you to Tsuna's. Reborn will know what to do. You can rest here for now. " She said, leading them to an empty room. " Sorry there isn't much here. I live alone after all. "

" It's okay... " Chrome said.

After about four hours later, Tsukiyo woke the trio up. "Come on. We have to go now. "

" What? It's only about six in the morning! " Ken complained.

" Shut up! Don't attract the enemy's attention with your complaining. We are not walking there that's for sure. " The trio looked puzzled. "Hold hands everyone and don't let go no matter what. "They reluctantly held each other hands and Tsukiyo dragged them into the shadows.

" Eh...? " Chrome said, looking around.

" Let's go, Tsuna's place should be over there. " Tsukiyo said, pointing to the north. " Don't let go okay? " She repeated.

After walking for a while, they came to a stop. " Here. "

Back in Tsuna's home, Tsuna had just woken up and was going down for breakfast. He had invited Gokudera and Yamamoto to join him so they would be there soon. Hearing a knock on the door, he opened it and showed them in. All of a sudden, Chrome, Chikusa and Ken flew out from the shadows and landed on the ground with a thud.

" What the heck was that about? " Ken shouted. " You didn't have to kick us! "

" Sorry, but don't worry. I only kicked you. You were the closest after all. " said Tsukiyo, appearing from the shadows as well.

" Oi! What are you doing in juudaime's house! " Shouted Gokudera furiously.

" Sorry, urgent matter. "Tsukiyo said hastily and went over to Reborn. " Their place got burned down by the enemy. "

" Hm.. This is bad... Tsuna, we will house them for a while. " said Reborn.

" Heeeh... ? ! Sigh, I don't have a choice anyway... " Tsuna said.

" I have to go now, see ya. " Tsukiyo said, disappearing into the shadows.

" Tsu-kun! I didn't know you brought extra friends! I'll cook more then! " Said Tsuna's mother.

" The plan will have to continue... " mumbled Reborn.

* * *

><p><strong>A cookie for anyone that can guess Reborn's awesome plan :D You know what? Make that a jar of cookies.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14 Betrayal

**Couldn't upload earlier because I had so much stuff to do T.T ... I'm not allowed to be online either. Shhh...**

**Here's chapter 14 + omake!... Oh wait it's omake first then chapter, haha~**

**Oh, about the panda thing later in the omake, I'm not sure if its true but I'm just gonna trust Aoi for it since she wanted it~ MUAHAHAA.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Omake 1! : Ranka and Shion !<p>

Ranka : Shion-chan! You are a panda!

Shion: ...

Ranka: A panda is used to describe a expressionless person so therefore you are a panda!

Shion: ...

Ranka: I'll prove it! * takes of her clothing *

Shion: ...

Ranka: See? * walks off to her room. *

Shion: ( After 5 minutes ) ...* nosebleed * ...

* * *

><p>Tsuna and the others were in class when Tsukiyo entered, looking rather tired and grumpy.<p>

" Ano... Tsukiyo? Are you okay...? " asked Tsuna.

" Hmm... What? Oh yea, I'm fine. I just hate being disrupted from my sleep. " said Tsukiyo, grumpily. Her hair was unkempt and her ribbon on her uniform was lopsided. As she sat down, she saw a black card with skulls patterns on her table. She looked around the classroom before reading it_. Yo~ Come to the rooftop during lunch! We'll be waiting!~_ It did not state who it was from but Tsukiyo guessed it was from the two yesterday. She kept the card in her pocket and told herself to keep it from the others.

Finally the lunch bell rang and Tsukiyo made her way to the rooftop. Tsuna turned around, wanting to ask Tsukiyo if she wanted to join them for lunch but she had already left.

Tsukiyo walked up the dark stairway and quickly made herself look neater by combing her hair with her fingers and retying the ribbon. She paused for a while, then pushed open the door.

" Hohoho~ Welcome, Kageru Tsukiyo-chaaan~ " said the gothic-lolita girl, waving.

" Who are you? " Tsukiyo asked coldly.

" Aw come on~ Don't be so cold, right Shion-chaaan~? " Shion gave no reply and merely nodded. " I'm Ranka and he is Shion. We are Aoi-sama's guardians of the Girasole Family. " There was a pause and then she continued. " Let's cut to the chase shall we? We know about your past and a little of your powers and that you don't belong to the Vongola so~ The Girasole Family would like you to join us! ~ "

Tsukiyo looked at them warily and asked, " Why me? What's in it for me anyway? "

" I've seen your battles, you seem strong~ Also,you can have anything you want! After the Vongola is destroyed of course. Right Shion-chan~ ? " Shion just looked at her.

Tsukiyo looked at Ranka then Shion. His eyes were black and looking into them sent shivers down her spine but she managed to keep her composure.

" Wow~ Nothing happened when you looked into Shion-chan's eyes~ ! " Ranka said happily, clapping.

" Huh? What? "

" Usually when people look into Shion-chan's eyes, they either scream in agony, faint or maybe die~ Right Shion-chan~ ? I don't know why~ " Ranka said casually. _Obviously she knew._

_Don't look into his eyes_. Tsukiyo thought,making a mental note. She had to admit though, that his eyes were beautiful if you looked closely enough. Disrupting Tsukiyo's thoughts, Ranka asked, " So how 'bout it, ne~ ? Join us? "

" Okay... What do I have to do? "

" We'll tell you soon, we have to talk about it with the others since they may not trust you yet~ " She walked closer to Tsukiyo. " I know you're friends with those Vongola people... Are you willing to betray them for us?~ "

" Of course, they are nothing but tools to me. " Tsukiyo answered without hesitation. " They can't give me what you guys can. I hope. "

" Hehe~ Very well! ~ " taking a step back. " Ne, ne~ Shion-chan! We have a new friend! " Shion just nodded and looked back at the scenery, his unbuttoned shirt flapping in the wind.

" Shion-chan doesn't speak much but I fully understand him of course~ " Ranka said, looking at Shion. " Welcome to the Girasole family, Kageru Tsukiyo. " She said in a different tone. Tsukiyo smirked and left.

" Hohoho~ Now to test her~ " Ranka said softly.

- Back in class -

" Tsukiyo! Where were you?" Tsuna asked.

" I was... taking a walk. " Tsukiyo said, sitting down.

" Oh okay then. " _Something was amiss. His hyper intuition told him so but what?_ Tsuna just couldn't put his finger on it.

- After school -

At home, Tsukiyo took out her Varia uniform and looked at it. " Sorry but I'll have to destroy you since I'm part of another Family now, " Tsukiyo said to herself, using her claws to rip it into shreds and burning it with a lighter. " Goodbye, Vongola and Varia. " She said quietly, watching as the bright orange flames chewed at the material.


	15. Chapter 15 Distrust?

**There might be a lot of OC stuff and action so I hope you don't mind XD**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>" Ahh, finally. The weekends. No Reborn to wake him up with a gun aimed at his head and no school. " Tsuna thought. Chrome and the others had already found a new place to stay so they left in the morning. He dressed himself and went outside. He was going out with his two friends and wanted Tsukiyo to come along but he remembered that they weren't supposed to get too close.<p>

" Juudaime! " Gokudera shouted, running towards him, and following behind was Yamamoto.

" Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto-kun! You guys came together? " Tsuna asked.

" Why would I come with this idiot over here? ! " Gokudera said angrily.

" Maa, maa ~ We met on our way here! " Yamamoto said, cheerfully as usual. " Let's go have lunch at a new restaurant that just opened! It's near my place! "

They agreed and went on their way. While walking, Tsuna bumped into someone. He looked up to see a girl with dark purple hair in a high school uniform.

" Ahh! I'm so sorry ! " Tsuna apologised. The girl just nodded and walked away.

" Juudaime! What happened? " Gokudera asked concernedly.

" Ahh no... I just bumped into someone, that's all! " Tsuna replied.

" What? Who is it? I'll blow that person into smithereens! " Gokudera shouted, obtaining a few stares from passer-bys. Tsuna sweatdropped.

" Haha, be more careful next time, Tsuna! " Yamamoto laughed and they continued on their way.

~~~~~~~.

Hibari sat in his black leather office chair in the disciplinary committee room. He was angry, no, furious. There were intruders yesterday and the day before but yet he did not manage to catch them. He would surely bite them to death if they'd dare to step into the school grounds again. For now, he was going to patrol the vicinity and bite people to death for disturbing peace in Nanimori and also to vent his anger. He got up and grabbed his jacket that was lying on the sofa.

" Worthless herbivores, " he snarled, throwing a stack of files at Kusukabe who was standing by the door. Hibari was a very unpredictable person and it was best to get out of his way before he kills you. " Read it. " Hibari said, slamming the door behind him. Kusukabe heaved a sigh of relief.

~~~~~~~.

" That was great! " Tsuna said, stretching his arms.

" Haha, we should come here more often then! " Yamamoto said, getting up to pay.

As they walked out of the restaurant, Tsuna's hyper intuition acted up and he stopped in his tracks.

" Tsuna? Is there something wrong? " Yamamoto asked.

" Yakyu-baka! Can't you sense anything? ! " Gokudera hissed.

" Someone's here... watching? " Yamamoto's tone became serious, eyes narrowing and he looked around.

" Let's go somewhere else. If they attack us here then innocent people might get hurt... " said a concerned Tsuna. They ran towards an abandoned factory nearby, hoping they would also lose their pursuers on the way.

" They're still following us dammit! " Gokudera shouted.

Suddenly out of nowhere, bullets started to fire and aimed towards the trio. " Juudaime! Watch out! " Gokudera activated G's archery and aimed at the bullets. Surprisingly, the bullets were poorly shot and missed them most of the time. " Tch, he's one hell of a pathetic shooter! " Gokudera insulted. Even Tsuna could dodge the bullets without much effort and he didn't even have to go into hyper dying will mode.

" Arrgh! I hate guns! They're so heavy! Strings are so much better! " said a voice.

By the time they looked up, the person had already turned and was jumping from one building to another, suddenly disappearing into thin air. Moreover, he was wearing a cat jacket much to their surprise. _Huh? A cat? Oh wait it's just a person wearing a cat jacket_ Tsuna thought, mentally berating himself for thinking of things like cats shooting at them. Must be Reborn's training getting to his head.

" That was only one person shooting! Phew, lucky us! " Yamamoto laughed.

" Yeah… We... We should leave now... " said Tsuna. Soon they left on their separate ways. Gokudera was muttering under his breath while Yamamoto was back to his normal self.

" Where did that child go?... I could have sworn that I saw him disappear… into a shadow… " Tsuna gasped. " No way Tsukiyo would help them!... " He sighed once more and went home.

~~~~~~~.

" How dare they attack juudaime! If I ever catch them, I'll make them pay! " Gokudera thought to himself. Suddenly he heard girls screaming.

" Kyaaa! He's so hot! "

" Oh my gosh! Look at him! "

" Is he a foreigner? ! "

_What the heck?_ Gokudera saw a guy in black with his shirt fully unbuttoned. " Che. Attention seeker. " thought Gokudera. Gokudera lightly brushed against the guy as he tried to get through the annoying crowd of girls and went off. Reaching home, Gokudera had a weird feeling but brushed it off after a while.

The next day, while Gokudera, Tsuna and Yamamoto were walking to school, Tsuna tripped and fell.

" Tch. How weak . " thought Gokudera. _Wait? What? What was he thinking? ! _Gokudera was shocked at what ran through his mind. He paused for a while and quickly went to help Tsuna.

In class, Tsuna was called by the teacher yet again to solve a mathematic problem. Tsuna got it wrong as usual and everyone burst out laughing.

" What a loser. It's such a simple sum!... " _Oh no. What was he thinking again? How could he doubt juudaime! _This matter was very troubling but he didn't know why. Gokudera's eyes widened in horror. _Don't tell me… My faith in juudaime is wavering?_ Tsukiyo just observed the situation and smiled.

- at a warehouse –

" Hohoho~ You inflicted the storm guardian? That's great! " said Ranka.

" What? Inflicted with what? " Tsukiyo asked.

" Shion-chan's power makes people lose trust in other people. In this case, the storm idiot will probably lose his faith in that Vongola kid~ "

" Cool... Is it permanent? "

" No, sadly. The person himself has to overcome it~ But most likely he won't since he is so impulsive and the feeling of distrust might just consume him~ Haha~ "

" He just has to blame himself for that then. " Tsukiyo said, coldly.

" Ne, ne~ I have to meet Aoi-sama so I can't observe him so will you do that for me? ~ I want to know how he digs his own grave and loses faith in his boss~ hehe~ " Ranka said, her tone getting creepier.

" Of course. I might even enjoy it myself! " Tsukiyo answered.

~~~~~~~.

" Gokudera-kun? Are you okay? " Tsuna asked.

" Don't worry juudaime! I'm fine! I was just thinking. " Gokudera answered, forcing a smile.

Day by day, the situation got worse. Gokudera had stopped walking Tsuna from home to school and whenever they met, Gokudera would just greet, " Hi, juudaime. " instead of the resounding, " Good morning Juudaime! " They also stopped having lunch together, which made Yamamoto notice the change in Gokudera. ( Pretty late isn't it, Yamamoto? )

Something was very wrong. Tsuna asked Gokudera multiple times if he was alright but he kept saying he was fine until one day.

" Gokudera-kun, are you really okay? You... You've changed... " Tsuna said, worried for his storm guardian and self-proclaimed right-hand man.

" I'm fine okay? ! What's wrong with you? Don't think that you're so great and all since you're the Vongola tenth! "  
>Tsuna was shocked. Even Yamamoto's smile disappeared. <em>How could Gokudera say that ?<em> He really has changed. " You can't do anything! You fail at both sports and academics! How can you be the next Vongola boss? ! " He continued and walked off, leaving Tsuna and Yamamoto stunned.

" May... maybe... He's having a bad day... that's all! " Yamamoto said, trying to comfort Tsuna but he knew it wouldn't work. Tsuna was hurt.

" Tsuna, what's on your mind ? "Reborn asked. He was only asking because he actually cared a little and he didn't want Tsuna getting killed because he was distracted.

Figuring that it wouldn't hurt to tell him, Tsuna told him about Gokudera's behaviour.

" Hmm...This is quite serious. One of your guardians is turning against you... Call everyone tomorrow. We are having a meeting. "

" E... Even Gokudera-kun ? ..." Asked Tsuna, hesitantly.

" Obviously, Dame-Tsuna. He is still your guardian after all. "

" H... Hai... "

~~~~~~~.

" Yo, Tsukiyo-chan~ ! How's the pitiful storm idiot? ~ " Ranka asked over the phone.

" Hmph, he's falling deeper and deeper into the trap! Just yesterday, he told Tsuna off ! " Tsukiyo answered.

" Haha~ This is great! ~ Right Shion-chan? ~ Well then, ja ne~ " Ranka said, hanging up.

~~~~~~~.

Reborn looked around the room. Yup, everyone was present. The strange thing was that Gokudera sat a few seats away from Tsuna, not even looking at him.

" Let's get to the point. The current two enemies we know is a girl named Ranka and a guy named Shion. Did anyone of you bump into a gothic-styled girl or a red-headed guy with an unbuttoned shirt? " Reborn asked.

Suddenly Gokudera perked up. " Did he say red-headed guy with unbuttoned shirt? " he thought ." Re...Reborn, I may have bumped into him. There was like a swarm of girls behind him so I had to squeeze my way through... "

" ... Gokudera. Why do you not trust Tsuna anymore? " Reborn asked, changing the subject.

" What? Because he's not fit to be the next Vongola boss! " The others were shocked at his statement. _Wasn't he super loyal to Tsuna? What happened?_

" Then why did you follow him in the first place? Why are you looking at his uselessness and not his strengths? You should reflect on that. Think about the day you met him till today. " Reborn said, sternly.

" Don't tell me what to do! " Gokudera said, standing up and leaving.

" Gokud- " Reborn interrupted Tsuna. " Leave him alone. "

" Why did you change the subject suddenly? " Tsuna asked.

" I was just about to get to that. The guy, Shion, has the ability to make someone lose trust in another person just by touching them. "

" Heeeh? ! ...Then ...Then how do we break it ? ! " Tsuna asked, frantically.

" They have to overcome it themselves . You think I would waste my time saying all that to Gokudera ? "

" Tch, what was that about? ! ... Although what that Reborn said was true... I feel different... Why did I even start doubting juudaime anyway? ..." The times they had together started to flood his mind." Woah, It felt like I suddenly forgot everything about juudaime! ...No way ...That guy! He must have been the cause of it! That sly bastard! " Gokudera went all over town, looking for that Shion guy and suddenly, he appeared.

" Hey! You! What did you do to me the other day? ! "

" ... "

" Not answering huh? " Then eat this! " Gokudera activated G's archery and shot flame arrows at him. However, Shion dodged all with ease.

" What the ... ? He's too fast! " He thought, trying to aim properly. " I wish we had our box weapons from the future so I can use Sistema C.A.I. ! "

Suddenly from behind, Shion threw a metal pole at him. Gokudera dodged it but it grazed his arm. " Tch! Darn it! "

Shion kept throwing sharp items at Gokudera with such speed that he could not match up to.

" Think Gokudera think! " _How could he defeat such a fast opponent? _ He himself was hurt quite badly by the flying projectiles. Wait, there was one way, and that was to predict his movements.

He could try to lead Shion to a corner by shooting the opposite direction and when Shion was at where he wanted, he would attack. Yes, perfect!

Gokudera put his plan into action and it seemed to work. _Now to deliver the final blow._

* * *

><p><strong>Omake!<strong>

Tokiwa: And…. Action!

Gokudera: Not answering huh? … Then eat this!...

Ranka: NOOOO! Shion-chan! Don't eat dirty things like that! You'll get a tummy ache !

Gokudera: What the-

Tokiwa: Ranka! Get off the set!

Ranka : Not unless you stop making Shion-chan eat stupid things like dynamites!

Tokiwa: * facepalm * He's not going to eat anything ! It's just a metaphor!

Ranka : ( brightening up )Really? Oh ok then~ Have fun~ *skips away *

Tokiwa : Thanks Aoi for giving me such _great_ Girasole guardians =.=

Aoi : =w= v


	16. Chapter 16 Forgiven

**First of all, thank you PLZ UPDATE for that particular review! I'm glad you enjoyed this even though I thought it sucked XP I wish you would make an account so I could answer you through pm haha. Just to answer your questions ( I get VERY fidgety if I don't answer things ).**

**This fanfic will be about 30 chapters and there is no romance between char x OC cuz I dun think a lot of people enjoy that in this kind of fics ( I think ) I was planning on writing another sequel thing but making up enemies/famiglia is really a tiring process... That's why I'm changing the sequel to short stories of char x OC ( already started actually XD ) I have an OC x OC in mind but that will be in later chapters. If you squint hard enough, you might spot it~**

**Okay, time for me to shut up now... wait. I forgot to put a disclaimer since chapter 1. wow,late =.=**

**Disclaimer( This applies from chapter 1 to the end~ ) : Who would be stupid enough to believe that I owned KHR?**

**Oh yeah, last thing. How often should I post my chapters? Currently I just post when I feel like it~  
><strong>

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Will the plan work?<em> Who cares, Gokudera was going to get him. When he finally cornered Shion, He shot a powerful flame arrow. Shion could not escape in time and his leg was hit.

" ...! " Shion winced in pain as he fell.

" I've got you now! How dare you get in the way of juudaime and me! I am his right-hand man and storm guardian and I will protect him with my life, no matter what! " Gokudera said, aiming his arrow.

" Hehe~ What a touching speech for an idiot. Come on Shion-chan~ Let's go! " said a voice. Ranka appeared and went over to Shion.

" Hey! Who are you! Get back here and finish what you started! " Gokudera shouted.

" Hehe~ Ja ne~ ! " She said, disappearing with Shion.

" Darn! I almost had him! ... Oh no... I... I have to apologise to juudaime! What have I done? ! " He said, running towards Tsuna's house.

~~~~~~~.

" Juudaime! ... Juudaime! ! " Gokudera shouted as he ran towards Tsuna's house.

" Huh ? ... Gokudera-kun? ... " Tsuna said from inside the house. He opened the door to see Gokudera panting.

" Juudaime! I'm so sorry! I... I don't know what got over me! ... Please forgive me! .. "he said, getting on his knees. " I... I'm not fit to be… be your storm guardian and right-hand man! ... - "

" Huh... ? No, no it's okay! I'm just glad that you weren't hurt- " Tsuna saw the injuries on Gokudera. " Gokudera-kun! What... what happened! "

" I went to find the enemy and I fought him but just when I was about to defeat him that stupid gothic girl came and insulted me and laughed and took him away! ... " Gokudera said with extreme speed.

Tsuna quickly brought him in to treat his wounds. " Look, it's not your fault, the enemy had the power to twist your emotions and we didn't even know... "

" But.. - "

" The two enemies are actually a pair. Luckily you didn't fight against both. " Reborn said, popping out from nowhere.

~~~~~~~.

Tsukiyo stood on top of a building, looking towards Tsuna's house. " Wow, that was dramatic, " she thought, turning to leave.

~~~~~~~.

" Hey Gokudera! You're back to normal again! " Yamamoto said, patting his back.

" Shut up! I don't want to be reminded of that anymore! " Gokudera said, shrugging of Yamamoto's hand.

" How did Shion fight? " Tsuna asked.

" Based on my conclusions, he couldn't fight. He was extremely quick and that was about it. He just threw objects at me! "

" Heeeh? ! No wonder Reborn said that they fight as a pair... Maybe the girl can fight... "

I don't care! I'm going to get back at them for making me doubt Juudaime ! " He shouted, cracking his knuckles.

~~~~~~~.

" Hmph. It failed this time but it won't happen again~ Ne, you should have waited for me Shion-chan! ~ " Ranka said treating Shion's leg.

" ... "

" I know you're eager but still~ We fight better as a team ~ "

~~~~~~~.

During class, Tsuna started to build castles in the air. " I wonder who's the next Girasole guardian... " Looking at Tsukiyo, he could feel a sense of loneliness from her but her face said otherwise. " It must be tough on her to not come into contact with us... She doesn't like to interact much with the others... " Remembering what she said the other day, _I don't need friends. I'm fine alone. You guys are enough for me, plus the noisy Varia. _He sighed and continued dreaming. Friends are important too…


	17. Chapter 17 The Unfortunate Event

**Sorry about the short chapter previously... I usually write my fanfics on my phone so I don't know how long is it until I transfer it to my laptop...**

**Oh yea erm... _Please_ review and tell me how and what I should improve on because I totally fail at writing...** **I really need constructive feedback, regardless of it being good or bad. If no one says anything, this fic is doomed.**

**BTW, from here on, there might be quite a fair bit of OCs so... I'm sorry if you think it sucks because you'd rather read about the bishies which I drool over- I mean, the characters in the normal plot.  
><strong>

**Thanks ^^**

* * *

><p>" Hoho~ We're back! ~ I've brought Tsukiyo-chan ~ " Ranka said, walking into the warehouse with Shion and Tsukiyo . Though it was a warehouse, it was more like a home with a kitchen and rooms. " This is Neko-chan ~ and Aaron-chan! ~ "<p>

" Neko... ? " Tsukiyo asked, raising her eyebrow.

" Yup! The one you helped the other day! We don't know his real name so we call him Neko-chan~ ! Isn't he cute like a neko? ! ~ " she said, pointing to his neko jacket.

" Seems like a quiet kid... " Tsukiyo thought.

" What are you staring at? Staring is rude, don't you know, do you like cats? I think cats are awesome. I like your different coloured eyes too. Oh and this is not our real base, this is more like a home. " said Neko.

" ...I like cats ...and thanks. " Tsukiyo said.

" Good, we can be friends then. "

" What's with him ? ! " Tsukiyo thought.

" Don't worry! ~ He's like that~ " Ranka said.

" Hello, Miss Tsukiyo, I am Aaron, " he said , bowing slightly. He wore very English-like clothes and seemed like a mature person.

" Oh,hello, " Tsukiyo greeted. _He seems pretty nice..._

" We have two more guardians and Aoi-sama to meet but they won't be here anytime soon~ Why not stay with us for a day or two? ~ " Ranka said, her eyes gleaming.

" Okay... Why not. "

~~~~~~~.

The next morning, Tsukiyo woke up smelling food.

" ...Hm ... ? Eggs... ? Bacon .. ? " Tsukiyo got out of bed and went to the kitchen. As she glanced into the kitchen, she saw Aaron wearing an apron, cooking. _Wow? Pink with frills?_

" Now, now, don't look so surprised, I actually like doing these kind of things. " Aaron said, smiling. " Don't get me wrong, the apron was from Ranka. "

" Like a mother... " Tsukiyo thought aloud_. Oops_.

" Haha, I can agree on that, since everyone here has no parents, I decided to be the so-called 'motherly figure' ... Now let's have breakfast. Shall we, miss Tsukiyo ? " he said, pulling out a chair for her.

" Erm... Okay thanks. You don't have to call me 'miss' . Tsukiyo is fine. "

" Okay then, Tsukiyo, enjoy your breakfast. "

" Hey, erm... Aaron, can you tell me about the Girasole family? "

" Hm... Why not ~ Since you are one of us now. I know you're itching to ask why we want to destroy the Vongola. Aoi-sama's grandfather used to work... - "

Suddenly, Neko popped up and interrupted, "... with the Vongola as their inventor and at that time, he was under the 8th generation and that time was quite corrupted so her grandfather was framed for leaking information to other families and was thrown out from the Vongola. Of course,he was very angry and vowed to get his revenge by creating the ultimate power which could rival the Vongola rings of the Sky. Failing to do so, he passed it on to his son and when he could not perfect it, he passed it on to Aoi-sama who finally perfected the skill- "

" Which are the powers you guys have? " Tsukiyo interrupted.

" Stop interrupting, it's rude. Anyway, She went to many different places to find us, her guardians. The first was the little kid... "

" Who's that ? " she interrupted again.

" I said stop interrupting! Anyway, you'll meet him soon enough. Next is Deimos... I thought you might want to interrupt. "

" Very funny. "

" Haha nya~ I have one word to describe him. Scary. Moving on, Aaron was the third followed by me then Ranka and Shion. They were found together as a pair. You want to know why we stick to Aoi-sama don't you ? " Tsukiyo just nodded.

" Well, all of us had no family and she took us in and treated us like family so we are very grateful and loyal to her! "

" Hasn't it ever crossed your mind that she might just be using you? ... "

Finally Aaron said, " ... I won't deny it but I'm fine with that. She is like our family now so we will be loyal to her... You know... You and Deimos are very similar in terms of your past and behaviour ... "

" What? How so? "

" I was speaking nya! "

" Neko. " he glared, then continued, "Something happened to both of you when you were young and if angered, you might go berserk sometimes. "

" How did you know all that ? ! " Tsukiyo knew she was asking the obvious but she just wanted it to come out from his mouth.

" We don't just let people like you into our family you know, and especially the main group which is us, the guardians. We did background checks and I think the best feat was when you took down the entire Caravon Family single-handedly at such a young age. That goes for Deimos as well. We also know that you used to have a few links here and there with the Vongola, is that right?"

" ...Yes. For assassination jobs. "

" Hm. I'm fine with it if you cut all ties with them. "

" Of course. I have no need for those kind of people. "

" Haha... I shall take my leave for now. Come back anytime okay? Goodbye. " He said, walking out.

" Wait for me nya ! "

" Well, time for me to go home too. " Tsukiyo thought.

~~~~~~~.

" Hi, Tsukiyo! " said Tsuna.

" Yo. "she replied, walking to her seat.

" Juudaime! Good morning! " Gokudera greeted.

" Oh, you're back to normal. " Tsukiyo mumbled.

Tsuna heard her and asked, " Did you know that one of the Girasole guardians made Gokudera become like that? "

" Yea. I heard. "

~~~~~~~.

Yamamoto was on the way home when he heard faint voices in the alley. He hid in a corner and took a peek. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. " Is that Shion and Ranka... and Tsukiyo? " he thought, remembering Reborn's description. " No way... Tsukiyo is with them?... " He got up slowly and left.

Yamamoto was confused by what he saw, Tsukiyo was talking to the enemy and quite casually too. She was also laughing happily.

" She has never laughed like that with us before... " He thought. At home, he kept thinking about Tsukiyo and didn't want to believe that she might have betrayed them but he decided to keep it to himself for now.

While he walked home, he did not realise a certain person run past him.

" Training to the EXTREME! ... Hello Tsukiyo and your friends! ... " Ryohei shouted as he ran past the alley.

" What the... ? Ryohei..?" Tsukiyo said.

" Wow, the Vongola sun guardian has sharp eyes~ " Ranka commented.

~~~~~~~.

" Alright! I will train to the extreme today! " Ryohei thought ,running at such a speed that he didn't even realise that he had bumped into somebody .

" How rude, you should apologise. " a voice said, suddenly grabbing his arm and throwing him towards a wall. " How weak. " he said, walking off.

Ryohei managed to catch a glimpse of the tall man who suddenly disappeared. Getting up, he thought, " I won't lose again! I'll train to the extreme and defeat him! " , running off.

~~~~~~~.

The next day, Tsuna asked Gokudera and Yamamoto, " Don't you think it's a little quiet today? ... "

" I think it's peaceful! " Gokudera replied.

" ... I haven't seen Ryohei at all today! " said Yamamoto.

Tsuna's jaw dropped. " Now that you mention it... " At that moment Kyoko entered the class in a fluster.

" Tsuna-kun! Is nii-san in school? " She asked.

" No… Why? ... "

" He left this note in my room yesterday... " She said, handing him a note which read _I'll be leaving for a while to do something! Don't worry about me!_

" Eh... What is going on... ? But... If onii-san says don't worry, then we should trust him, don't you think?" Tsuna said, smiling.

" ... If Tsuna-kun says so then... Okay... " said Kyoko, turning to sit at her desk.

" What is that turf-head thinking? ! Doing something so impulsive! " said Gokudera.

" Maa, maa, relax, that's just him... " Yamamoto said.

Tsukiyo looked at them for a while and turned away."Onii-san is missing? ... "

~~~~~~~.

" Hey, the sun guardian is missing, " Tsukiyo said to Ranka at the rooftop.

" Heh? ~ Really? That's a good sign then~ " Ranka replied, leaning against Shion.

" But there's no point if he's not dead, don't you think? "

" Eh... ~ True... " She said, pouting. " Oh well~ We can always determine that later! ~ Right Shion-chan? ~ "

" ... "

~~~~~~~.

" Aaron-chan! ~ Neko-chan~ ! We're back! " Said Ranka.

Neko continued sitting idly on the sofa while Aaron just said, " Hm. Welcome back. "

" Hohoho~ Who made Aaron-chan angry today? ~" Ranka teased.

" There was an incredibly rude boy running at top speed and he knocked into me without apologising so I grabbed him and threw him against the wall. " Aaron said, keeping his cool.

" Did that boy happen to have white hair and shouts ' extreme ' ? " Tsukiyo asked.

" Why yes, how did you know ? "

" Haha, it's the sun guardian alright. " smirked Tsukiyo. " He disappeared and probably went to train himself. "

" Truly an idiot, I must say. Such a mindless person should not be out on the streets. " Aaron said.

" Nya ha ~ We're going to fight them soon, hey, Aoi-sama will be coming soon oh and - "

" You talk too much Neko-chan ~ " interrupted Ranka.

" Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." Tsukiyo said, leaving the base.

" Bye Tsukiyo-chaaaaan ~ " Ranka shouted as she left.

~~~~~~~.

" I saw Yamamoto hiding in a corner in that alley, I wonder if he heard us... " Tsukiyo thought, frowning. " Maybe I should silence him... "


	18. Chapter 18 Gone

**I should have asked this in the previous chapter but I forgot. What do you think I will do to Yamamoto or vice versa?**

**a) Kill him off! (He'll get saved by someone anyway like in the manga...No I won't do that. )**

**b) Kidnap him to the Girasole to be tortured by Ranka! **

**c) Do nothing and let him tell on Tsukiyo. ( Muahahaaa... )**

**d) Immediately rush out of the alley for a 3 against 1 battle!**

**e) Yamamoto will attack them 'secretly'.**

**f) He confronts them, hoping that they will not attack.**

**I'm sorry for giving so many options but I didn't want to limit them either XD**

** So which option do you think I would use? If I could, I would choose b or d or a. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Did you choose?... If you did, yay! ( tell me yeah? )**

**If you didn't... BOO.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>" ... Or maybe not. There will be plenty of chances next time. " Tsukiyo went home, thinking about what Yamamoto might do. Surprisingly, the next few days went on peacefully. <em>Seems that Yamamoto didn't tell on her after all. "<em> Oh well, lucky me. " she thought.

~~~~~~~.

Tsuna was walking home from school and as he opened the door, Lambo came dashing out, shouting, " Wahahaha! Lambo is going to play! "

" Lambo! Come back! " Shouted Tsuna, but Lambo was already gone. " Sigh... Does it really have to be now? " Tsuna then went out to look for him.

Finally, he went to search the playground and saw Lambo with a girl who was about seven years old. Lambo was playing happily when Tsuna walked over, " Lambo! We have to go home now... "

Lambo hesitated then left with Tsuna. " Bye friend! See you tomorrow! "he shouted, waving. The girl waved back until he was out of sight.

~~~~~~~.

The next day, Tsuna came home from school again and when he entered his home, he saw Lambo wailing. " Lambo! What's wrong? Are you hurt? " Tsuna asked.

" L... Lambo's f ... friend is ... gone! " He said, in between sobs.

" Ah... Erm... Don't worry! ... She might return another day! ... " Tsuna said, trying to soothe him. Lambo kept on crying until it was dinner and finally there was peace.

~~~~~~~.

" Hoho~ Aoi-sama and Yuri has arrived~ " Ranka announced. They were in their real base and Aoi strolled in with Yuri in hand.

" Hello everyone... Where is Deimos desu? " Aoi asked.

" He has yet to arrive. You should know that he is rarely around unless needed. " Aaron replied.

" Sigh, then we cannot continue the meeting desu ... I thought there was a newbie here desu ? "

" I didn't ask her to come~ " Ranka said.

" How is she then desu ? "

" She likes cats too nya~ She has pretty eyes!- " Neko said but interrupted by Aoi.

" Yes, yes desu. Anything else desu ? "

" She was an assassin for the Vongola before and is friends with them in school. " Aaron said.

" Hmm... We can use that to our advantage then desu. "

~~~~~~~.

Reborn stood on the table and said, " Is everybody here? ... Where's Ryohei ? "

Suddenly the door burst open and Ryohei came in shouting, " I'm back from my EXTREME training! "

" Stop shouting turf-head! " Shouted Gokudera.

" Onii-san! You're back! Where did you go? " Tsuna asked, relieved to see Ryohei well.

" Well, I was training to the extreme somewhere because I was defeated by someone! "

" Huh? ! By whom? ! " Tsuna asked.

" I was about to get to that. " Reborn interjected. " Another two guardians of the Girasole Family has been discovered. One of them is called Neko and the other is Aaron. Neko was the one that attacked Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto the other day ,he wears a cat-like jacket . Aaron is somewhat like a foreigner from England or something so he is probably quite easy to spot. "

" I think he's the one that defeated me! " Interrupted Ryohei. " While I was running, I ran past an alley with Tsukiyo and two other people, I think I knocked into him and then he threw me against a wall! I heard him call me weak so I decided to go for EXTREME training! "

" Oh I see... Wait... What? Tsukiyo and two other people? Who were they? " Tsuna asked.

" Why the heck were they in an alley in the first place! " Gokudera said.

" It was a male and a female! " Ryohei shouted, waving his arms for no reason. When he said that, Yamamoto's face changed. Tsuna noticed it and asked, " Is there something wrong? "

" Ahaha... No, of course not!... " Yamamoto said, nervously.

"Spill it, yakyu-baka! What are you hiding! " demanded Gokudera.

" I... I saw Tsukiyo at the alley with... Our enemies... Ranka and Shion... "

Everybody's eyes widened. " She was laughing quite happily too... She never laughed like that with us... " he added, looking down at his feet. Reborn frowned, _was this supposed to happen? ..._

" I want you to keep an eye on her. Don't let her notice that she is being followed, understand? " Reborn said.

~~~~~~~.

" I knew that woman was up to no good! " Gokudera grumbled, kicking a table conveniently beside him, waking up a classmate.

" I... I don't want to believe it... " Tsuna said, slouching further into his seat.

" Why didn't you tell us earlier that you saw Tsukiyo with the enemy? ! " Gokudera shouted at Yamamoto.

" ... I didn't think Tsukiyo would betray us... "Yamamoto said, sadly.

~~~~~~~.

" Juudaime! Look! She's is leaving! Let's follow her! " Gokudera whispered.

" Ah, okay... "

As the three slowly made their way up to the rooftop, they heard laughter. " That sounds like Tsukiyo... " Yamamoto whispered. Peeping through a crack in the door, they saw Tsukiyo and the two Girasole guardians.

" That woman really betrayed us! Traitor! " Gokudera whispered. Tsuna and Yamamoto on the other hand, were disappointed, especially Tsuna.

" Why... Why would she betray us... ? I... I thought we were her family... " He mumbled softly.

After that they returned to class with heavy hearts.

Upon reaching home, Tsuna quickly told Reborn what they saw. Reborn frowned and said " Hm... Okay. That's all I need to know. "

" Heeeeh? ! Aren't you going to do anything about it? " Tsuna asked.

" Don't be rash, dame-Tsuna. " Reborn replied, walking away. He was confused. _Did Tsukiyo really betray them?_ ... After pondering over it, he decided to discuss the issue with the Vongola and especially the Varia.

" Tsuna, I'm going back to Italy for a while. Don't get into trouble while I'm gone. "

" Heeeh? ! Why so sudden... ? " Tsuna asked, almost falling off his chair.

" Don't ask so many questions ." he replied in a serious tone. Of course, Tsuna didn't dare to say a word after that.

~~~~~~~.

- In Italy -

A meeting was held between Reborn, the 9th, Dino and the Varia.

" What now? " Xanxus grumbled, putting his feet up on the table.

" Tsukiyo has betrayed the family, or so it seems. " Reborn said.

" What? ! What do you mean? " The 9th asked. Dino look shocked but the Varia did not react much.

" Tsukiyo-chan went to that Girasole Family? ! ... Are you sure ? " said Lussuria.

" Tch. What is that trash getting up to now? " Xanxus said, looking bored .

" Ushishishi, the peasant has gotten so bold that she went to another family huh? " Bel sniggered.

" Voooi ! Is that all you want to say? ! " Squalo shouted. This was a total waste of time.

Dino was shocked but was more disturbed at the Varia's reaction. " Why are you reacting like this? Tsukiyo has been with you guys for a few years already and now you just shrug her betrayal off like it was nothing? ! "

" Have a little faith. She has her own ways of doing things. No one said she betrayed anyone either. " Lussuria said quietly.

" But! - "

" Okay then. We should wait and see first. Tsukiyo was only seen to be with the Girasole but we could be wrong. After all, we haven't come into contact at all these few weeks."Reborn said. Turning to the 9th,he said, " I think the Vongola guardians can handle it by themselves. "

" If you say so, Reborn. " Replied the 9th. " Dino, stop fretting! "

" Are we done yet? Time is money. I have to get that Fran here before I leave. "

" Aw, I'm going to miss you, Marmon. Ushishishi… But this might be quite fun, torturing the newbie~ "

~~~~~~~.

" Reborn! You're finally back! " greeted Tsuna.

" Hm. The 9th has decided to leave everything up to us. "

" Whaaaaat? ! But... But! ... - "

" Stop whining, dame-Tsuna. You are the Vongola Boss so act like one. "

" I'm not the Vongola boss!... Yet. But... Tsukiyo! She... She... - "

" You've forgotten haven't you? "

" Huh? Forgotten what? ... Reborn! ... Wait! ... " Tsuna said but Reborn had already left.

~~~~~~~.

Reborn crept stealthily into Tsukiyo's house. _There's no one here... Strange..._

As he walked into her room, something caught his eye. It was a piece of burnt material. _What's this?_ Upon closer inspection, he saw a small part of the Varia logo. _Oh no..._


	19. Chapter 19 Gokudera vs ShionRanka

**I apologise in advance if the fighting isn't exciting enough...**

**But anyway, enjoy!**

**By the way, Aoi and Yuri have already been encountered in the previous chapters. Did you spot them?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Reborn frowned and put the material back on the floor.<em> Were the Varia wrong in believing her?<em>

_~~~~~~~._

" Hey, I think the Vongola has realised that I'm with you guys now. " Tsukiyo said.

" Hohoho~ Then we don't have to be so secretive anymore~ " Ranka said, playing with Shion's hair.

" I agree. It's about time we confronted them. "Aaron added, carrying plates out for dinner.

" But Deimos isn't not here yet nya! " Neko exclaimed.

" He's coming soon! " said a little girl who was about 7 years old and wore similar clothes to Ranka.

" Yuri-chan! ~ Aoi-sama~ ! " Ranka jumped and ran towards them.

" You must be Tsukiyo desu! Nice to meet you! I'm Aoi desu~ " Aoi had purple hair and she seemed quite cheerful.

" Erm... Hi! ... Aoi and... Yuri ? "

" Yes that's me! " Yuri said, her eyes gleaming.

" Isn't she cute! ~ I dressed her in my type of clothes because she looks adorable in it don't you think?~ " Ranka said excitedly, hugging Yuri.

" Yea... She looks exactly like you! " Tsukiyo laughed. She felt... Happy... Tsukiyo actually enjoyed being with them.

" Time for dinner everyone! " Aaron shouted from the kitchen. Everyone then got up and went to the dinner table. " This really feels like a home... " Tsukiyo thought.

" Welcome to the Girasole Family, Tsukiyo! If you have any questions, feel free to ask desu! " Aoi said.

" Then... You want to destroy the Vongola for revenge? " Tsukiyo asked.

" ... Not exactly. I'm just going to fulfill my grandfather's wishes to destroy them. That's all desu. I do not really hate them desu. "

" That's... it? ... What will you do after that? ... "

" We will... Lead normal lives desu! " Aoi shouted, raising her arm.

" What exactly did your grandfather invent that wasn't perfect? ... "

" He made a type of power that takes advantage of your emotions desu. Like how Shion made the storm guardian doubtful of his own precious boss desu. "

" I see... "

Suddenly, the door opened and entered an 18 year old male with glossy black hair and dark purple eyes. He wore a dark blue skin-tight shirt with matching pants and boots and a black leather outer coat which was about knee length. He also had five piercings on one ear. Yes, Tsukiyo counted. He had a cold aura around him which would normally scare people away.

" Dei-chan! ~ Welcome to our awesome secret base! ~ " Ranka said, jumping out of her seat.

" I told you before to stop calling me that! " Deimos said, frowning. He saw Tsukiyo and pointed at her saying, " That's the new member? "

" Yeah nya! Aren't her eyes pretty nya~ ? " Neko said.

" Hm. What's for dinner? "

" Have a seat, I'll dish out your share. " said Aaron, getting up.

" ... Welcome to the Girasole, - "

" Deimos may be cold on the outside but he's a really nice person~ - " Ranka said before being interrupted by Deimos, " Shut up! "

Tsukiyo tried to contain her laughter as Deimos and Ranka continued quarreling.

After dinner, Tsukiyo decided to go home. " I have school tomorrow... "

" Screw school. " Deimos said, stabbing his food with his fork.

" Whatever, see ya guys~ " Tsukiyo said, waving.

" Are you coming for dinner tomorrow? " Aaron asked, taking off his apron.

" Erm, okay then! Bye! "

" Bye Tsukiyo-chaaaaaan! ~ " Ranka shouted.

" You are seriously noisy you know that! " Deimos shouted. They soon started quarreling again, making Tsukiyo smile a little.

As she opened the door to her home, she saw a familiar person again.

" Hello Mukuro the stalker ... Now shoo. "

" Kufufufu... Don't be so harsh, I'm here to talk, that's all. "

" Well, shoot. "

" How is your time with the Girasole Family? "

" ... I like it there... I feel so at home with them... "

" Kufufufu... I'll assume that the battle will start soon then... "

" Yeah... And, erm... Don't hurt them too much… "

Mukuro's smile soon turned into a frown. " Am I hearing things? The merciless secret assassin of the Vongola is asking for mercy for her enemies? ... " he mocked.

" They're not my enemies... Not anymore... "

" So you have decided to backstab the Vongola then? Not that I care, since it would be easier for me if it was destroyed. "

" I never said that either! "

" You seem somewhat confused... Are you not? You should have known the consequences... - "

" I do know, okay? ! This is my choice, I will not betray the Vongola nor the Girasole. "

" Do as you wish, Kageru Tsukiyo, be warned, even Reborn is on to you. Kufufufu... " Mukuro said, disappearing into the mist.

Tsukiyo sighed and slumped onto her bed. _What's next? ..._

" Juudaime! We must confront that traitor! " Gokudera persuaded.

" We have to think this through first! ... " Tsuna said, wearily.

" Stop pushing Tsuna, he looks tired... " Yamamoto defended.

" I've thought about this and I think we should gather all the guardians and Tsukiyo. Only then, will we confront her. "

" What? ! Juudaime! - "

" Don't worry, I'll handle it ... " Tsuna said.

~~~~~~~.

" Why are we here herbivore? If you waste my time, I will bite you to death. " Hibari said, folding his arms.

They were at the Nanimori subway hideout for their meeting and Tsukiyo was the last to enter.

" We... We will start the meeting now. I have something to ask you Tsukiyo. Why did you betray us? " Tsuna asked, solemnly.

" I did not betray you. " Tsukiyo answered coldly.

" Yeah right! We saw you with the enemy! " Gokudera said, banging the table.

" Just because you saw me with the enemy does not mean that I have betrayed you. "

" You were so close to them - "

" You've forgotten what I told you before, haven't you. "

" Huh? What? Reborn said the same thing! "

" Never mind. I will never break a promise, that's all you need to know. Goodbye. " Tsukiyo said, getting up to leave.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? Traitor! " Gokudera shouted.

" Gokudera-kun, let her leave... " Tsuna said.

" What... What did you forget, boss? ... " Chrome asked softly.

" I don't know... I don't understand what she meant just now... "

" Dame-Tsuna, you really have a poor memory. " said Reborn who popped out of nowhere.

" Reborn! ... Please tell me what she meant... " Tsuna looked desperate so Reborn decided to drop him a clue.

" It was a promise. " Reborn said.

" What kind of a clue is that? "

~~~~~~~.

The next day, Reborn gathered the guardians again. " Tsuna found this in his room last night. " Reborn said as he threw a card on the table. Tsuna read the card aloud, _Dear Vongola guardians, we cordially invite you to the warehouse beside Nanimori shrine for the battle today. From, The Girasole Family_.

" What ? ! Today? ! " Gokudera shouted.

" We better get moving now. " Reborn said. The guardians soon left for the warehouse.

As they approached, Tsuna felt uneasy. " Will we fight against Tsukiyo? ... "

" Who knows. " Reborn answered.

When they entered the warehouse, a voice was heard saying, " Welcome to the Girasole, I am Aoi, the boss desu ~ Do enjoy your visit!... Desu. " The doors behind them suddenly slammed shut.

~~~~~~~.

As Tsukiyo walked into the room, all eyes were on her. " Is... Is something wrong? "

" You betrayed us, didn't you? " Aaron said.

" ...I ... I did not... "

" Tch, you gave information to the Vongola! You were also seen. " Deimos said, approaching Tsukiyo.

" I didn't mean to! I... Never meant to betray either families... "Tsukiyo said, taking a step back.

" Deimos, you can handle her desu. "Aoi said, leading the others out. Ranka took a second glance at Tsukiyo and followed them out.

" So? ... Why did you betray us? " Deimos demanded.

Knowing that it was too late, Tsukiyo decided to just tell the truth."I was found by the Vongola when I was young because I destroyed my town and I've been their assassin ever since... At first, I... I joined the Girasole to give information but... But, I really liked it here... I'm sorry... " Deimos didn't say anything and suddenly charged towards Tsukiyo. She quickly whipped out her claws to block it but his punch was so strong that it pushed her back to the wall.

" What the... "

" I don't need weapons to fight. I can use them but I prefer to use my strength. " Deimos said. Tsukiyo ran towards him and tried to slash him but he caught her arm and threw her across the room. " Argh! ... " she cried. Getting up, she disappeared into a shadow and attacked him from behind. He tried to dodge but was slashed at the arm in the process.

" Hmph, " He said, grabbing her arm before she could jump into a shadow. He flung her onto the ground with all his strength. Blood flowed out from Tsukiyo's head and she felt a little dizzy.

" Why the hell are you holding back? This is not your real strength; I will only fight when you show me your true power. " Deimos said, leaving the room. Tear drops fell from Tsukiyo's eyes as she slowly became unconscious.

~~~~~~~.

" Tsuna, " Reborn said, " Tsukiyo never betrayed us in the first place. "

" Eh.. ? What are you saying ? "Tsuna asked. His other guardians looked puzzled.

" Where do you think I got all the information from? She has been the one giving the information. I did have some doubts at first but it was okay after the meeting in Italy the other day. "

" What ? Why didn't you tell us earlier! "

" I wanted to see how much you trust your guardian. "Suddenly everyone became silent.

" Hohoho~ Hello Vongola guardians~ " Ranka said, holding Shion's hand. " Why the glum faces?~ Oh and by the way, your spy is being taken care of now by Deimos... " Tsuna could feel a sense of regret in her tone when Ranka said that.

" You! You're the one that made me distrust juudaime ! " Gokudera glared at Shion. " You guys go ahead, I'll take care of them. "

" Gokudera-kun, you're outnumbered... " Tsuna mumbled. Whispering to Ryohei, "Stay close to him okay ? "

" Sure! I will extremely help him if he's in trouble! "

" Thank you... Let's go! "Tsuna said, going in deeper into the warehouse.

Suddenly, another figure appeared. " Hello Vongola guardians, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Aaron, I hope you will put up a good fight. " he said, bowing slightly then summoning a double edge sword to his hand.

" Ooh, a sword user huh? This might be exciting! " Yamamoto said, his Shigure Kintoki appearing in his hand. Both charged towards each other and clashes of metal could be heard resounding in the empty warehouse.

~~~~~~~.

" This is payback for the other time! " Gokudera snapped, activating G's archery and shooting at Ranka.

" Hoho~ What are you gonna do about it ne? ~ " she said, disappearing and appearing everywhere.

" Grrr... She's fast! Wait... She's not the fast one... That guy is! " he thought. " If only I could split them apart... That's it! I'll corner them like I did the last time! " Using the same strategy, he tried to corner them.

" We're not that stupid you know! ~ You're trying to corner us aren't you? ~ " Ranka said, suddenly appearing in front of him and holding a pair of daggers. Gokudera did not have time to react and was slashed by Ranka who then disappeared again. Shion appeared from behind and threw sharp needle-like projectiles at him. Gokudera quickly moved to the side, avoiding most of the needles, some which scraped his arm.

" You're gonna have to do better than that to defeat us~ " Ranka teased, smiling.

Gokudera fumed. _How dare she mock me!_ Getting up, he threw dozens of dynamites around him and ducked into a corner as they exploded. _Did it get them?_

Unfortunately, no. The needles started shooting at him and Gokudera quickly used his rocket bombs to block it. Suddenly, Ranka appeared from behind and thrust her daggers into his back. " Hehe~ Game over~ "


	20. Chapter 20 GokuderaRyohei vs Ranka

**Not much long till the end... I hate endings... That's why I'm thinking of making a new series! After all, there is unsolved stuff here and I'm dying to find the right opportunity to write!** **Is there anything my readers would like to include in the next series? I'm asking because only a small group of people actually made it this far ( I congratulate you for making it this far, THANK YOU! ) I hope to hear from you XD**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Gokudera fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Ranka was about to stab him again when suddenly, " Extreme maximum cannon!" Gokudera heard a blast from behind and caught a glimpse of Ranka being thrown forward by the attack. " I'm here to help you to the extreme! " Ryohei shouted, equipping his Vongola gear.<p>

" Who needs your help, turf-head! " The stubborn Gokudera shouted.

" But Tsuna asked me to extremely help you! "

" Juudaime... Asked you... ?" Imagine flowers and sparkly things in the background. " If juudaime says so then okay." Gokudera quickly threw a smoke bomb at the enemy's direction and Ryohei carried Gokudera to a hidden corner, using his sun flames to heal him.

" You can run but you can't hide~ " Ranka teased.

" Can't you heal any faster? " Gokudera whispered impatiently.

" It's healing to the extreme already! " Ryohei _tried_ to whisper. Finally, he was almost finished with healing Gokudera until Ranka smashed part of the crate the pair was hiding behind. Gokudera rubbed his sore spot and also equipped his Vongola gear. " Let's defeat them to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted, jumping out from their hiding place.

" That guy is the fast one so I'm taking him on, you take on the short ranged girl. " Gokudera whispered.

" I have a name you know!~ " Ranka said as Shion held on to her.

" Maximum cannon! " Ryohei shouted, aiming at Ranka. Shion moved her out of the way but went into Gokudera's line of sight. Gokudera rapidly shot flame arrows, some managing to scrape him.

" Hmph, you can't hurt us by just firing randomly!~ "

" Don't turn away from your opponent! " Ryohei shouted, throwing punches at her while she dodged effortlessly.

" Hehe, of course not~ " suddenly Ranka went on the offensive side and started stabbing him. Her daggers seem to merely scratch him. " Hah~ slow~ " However, her smile disappeared as she saw Ryohei's arm band lighting up.

" What... Is that? "

" The more flames lighted, the higher the percentage of my extreme power! Isn't that extreme ? "

" Oh no... " she said as the last flame lighted up.

" 100% extreme sunshine counter! " Ryohei shouted.

~~~~~~~.

Tsukiyo slowly opened her eyes. " What in the world...? " She got up, rubbing her head which had blood on it, making her hair look partially purple. Looking around, she saw a few screens showing the guardians in battle. Currently, it was Gokudera, Ryohei, Ranka and Shion.

" Oh no... " she mumbled, leaning against the wall. She decided to stay put and watch until her wounds get better.

~~~~~~~.

Shion saw what was happening and Gokudera said, " Hey! Don't get distracted! " Suddenly, a blast was heard. As the dust cleared, it was evident that Shion had shielded Ranka from the blow.

" Shion!... Shion!... " She cried, shaking him.

" You lose. " Gokudera said, aiming his arrow at Shion.

" ... Yes I did. Ranka, kill me. " Shion finally spoke.

" What? No!... No!... Shion-chan! "

" I have lost and I have let Aoi-sama down ... " He grabbed Ranka's dagger and stabbed himself.

Gokudera and Ryohei stood there, stunned. Shion had killed himself in front of them.

" Shion!... You had me! " Ranka screamed, a murderous aura emitting from her. She slowly got up, picking up her blood-stained daggers and walked towards them. Ranka used her daggers and sliced the air, the force throwing both guardians against the wall. She dashed towards them and stabbed Gokudera which narrowly missed him. " What's with her? " Gokudera shouted, running and throwing his air bombs to get away further.

" You took Shion away from me. " Ranka said, coldly, slicing all the dynamites thrown at her. She caught up with Gokudera and stabbed his arm then his shoulder. Gokudera fell to the ground and Ranka walked away to find her next victim, Ryohei. As she turned around, Gokudera threw an Uri bomb at her which clung onto her back discreetly.

" Maximum cannon! " Ryohei shouted, aiming at Ranka. She knew she had not enough speed to dodge it like Shion so she used her dagger and sliced the air again, cutting the attack into half.

" You don't have to get mad to the extreme just because your friend is gone! There is so much to extremely live for! " Ryohei shouted, throwing punches at her.

" Stupid turf-head! You're being insensitive! " Gokudera said, getting up from the ground.

" You will never understand anything, you fools! " Ranka hissed, her strength increasing with each stab and Ryohei was having trouble blocking her attacks. A small light began to surround her daggers. It gradually got brighter and she stepped back and stabbed the air in Ryohei's direction. The light shot out at Ryohei who had no time to dodge.

" Sunshine Counter! " he shouted, as the light slightly hit him. He suddenly remembered the memories of how he protected Kyoko who was bullied and when he got the scar, she cried for him.

The light reflected back with double intensity and knocked Ranka off her feet. She fell and when she sat up, she seemed overwhelmed by her own reflected attack.

" I suddenly remembered the extremely sad times in my past! " Ryohei shouted, walking up to Ranka who was still sitting on the ground, not noticing Ryohei.

Gokudera thought for a while and said, " Reborn said that the Girasole guardians have the power to control emotions right? I think she controls sad memories. " That's extreme! "

Gokudera went up to her and suddenly Ranka started crying.

- Flashback –

" Hey look! It's that mute! " shouted one of the kids. Shion looked at them and continued on his way.

" Ignorin' us huh? Get him! " a boy shouted and the group gave chase. Shion ran and when he did, no one could catch up. He was fast. Very fast. He ran into an alley but soon stopped to face the kids from before.

" Hah! We may not be as fast as you but we know this place like the back of our hand! " Shion turned the other way but the other kids showed up as well. Shion was completely surrounded. The boys started shoving him around and kicking him when suddenly, a female voice was heard.

" Hey! Stop pushing him around! " She said.

" Heh, a girl! What 'cha gonna do about it? " taunted a boy.

" Hehe~ This~ " She leaped over a trash can, landing on a boy's back and brought down a glass shard she was holding.

" Aaahh! Get it out! Get it out! " he screamed. Ranka pulled out the glass shard roughly and turned around to slash another kid. Just as someone was about jump onto her, Shion pulled her out of the way and went behind him with incredible speed. Ranka stabbed him from behind and went on to attack the others. Soon, all the boys were dead.

" Hehe~ That should teach them!~ " she smiled. Turning around, she asked ," Hello!~ Are you okay? I'm Ranka! What's your name?~ "

" ... " Shion gave no reply.

" Ah~ Shion huh? Hoho~ We make a pretty good team don't you think? Wanna follow me? " Shion just nodded. Even without saying anything, she could understand him.

" Yay!~ A new friend! " she said, jumping.

From then on, the pair stole food and robbed people, especially the rich ones. Shion was the speedy one while Ranka was the one to strategise and attack. Soon, Shion could fight too by throwing sharp objects from a distance.  
>" Aww, you learnt it to protect me next time?~ That's so sweet!~ " Ranka said, hugging him.<p>

Word came about that a rich family from Italy would be coming to stay for a while and Ranka had a plan.

"Hehe~ Shion-chan!~ Let's rob them! "

As they crept round the large house, they found an opening and climbed in. They entered a room and started ransacking it. Suddenly, a girl with purple hair came in.

" What do you think you're doing desu? " she asked.

" What does this look like?~ We're here to steal of course~ " Ranka said, smiling. _What's with the desu thing? _ As Ranka and Shion made their way to the window, the girl took out a handful of yellow petals and scattered them. As it flew around the room, a petal touched Ranka's hand, cutting it.

" What was that? " Ranka thought, as Shion grabbed her hand and started dodging the sharp petals. Ranka took out her glass shard and attacked the girl from behind. She dodged Ranka's stab and pushed her down. Shion quickly interjected and pulled her up and they ran out of the window, the girl watching from behind.  
>" She had some seriously sharp petals! We didn't get to steal anything at all! " Ranka pouted, sitting on a crate in an alley.<p>

" ... " Shion took out a sandwich and gave it to Ranka.

" Thanks Shion-chan~! " she said, eating the two-day-old sandwich with glee.

A few days later, Ranka and Shion were resting in an alley when a shadow appeared. They squinted their eyes to see who it was and when they saw that it was the rich girl from the other time, they got defensive.

" Come to take us away?~ " Ranka said, trying to smile.

" Don't be mistaken. I came to invite you to my Famiglia, the Girasole Family desu. I am Aoi, soon-to-be boss of the Family desu. Your skills as a pair is pretty impressive... Desu. " Aoi said, reaching out her hand. Shion eyed her warily and Ranka spoke his thoughts, " How did you find us? And why would we trust you? "

" I found you through this desu, " Aoi walked towards Ranka and pulled out a small petal from the hem of her tattered dress.

" How did that get there? "

" When I pushed you of course desu. " Aoi said, as the petal slowly dissipated into thin air.

" You still haven't answered our second question~ And... What's with you saying desu all the time? "

" Oh about that, I could have killed you if I wanted to, you know desu. The other petals didn't just miss by accident. About the desu thing, It has become a habit desu. "

_Wierd._

" Well? Will you join my Family desu? You will be fed, clothed and trained. You will also obtain a special power desu. "

Ranka looked at Shion hesitantly and said, " Okay. " Aoi led them out of the alley and waiting for them was a black car. The driver came out ," Hello Aoi-sama, we were wondering where you went to after you ran out in such a hurry. " turning to the pair, he said ," Oh, you must be our new Family members. Welcome to the Girasole Family! My name is Aaron, nice to meet you. Forgive my accent, I'm from England actually. " Aaron said, smiling.

After minutes which seemed hours during the drive, they finally reached Aoi's home.

" We will be going home to Italy tomorrow desu. " Aoi said, leading the pair through the door, up the gigantic stairs and to her room.

" Home? You mean you're not living here permanently? " Ranka asked. Shion seemed curious as well.

" I just came here to look for Family members. I go round the world looking for them. You two are the last so you can meet the others soon!... Desu. " Aoi dug through her wardrobe and took out a gothic lolita dress. " I think this suits you, Ranka desu! "

Ranka's eyes widened. She took the dress and stared at it for a few seconds, then burst out, " Kyaaaa!~ I love it!~ Look Shion-chan!~ Isn't it cute?~ "

Shion just nodded.

" And for Shion... Ah, here desu. " Aoi handed a black shirt and pants to him. " Go go, change into them desu. " she said, ushering them into separate rooms.

When they came out, Ranka ran towards Shion, shouting, " Shion-chaaan~! Hmm... This won't do! " she unbuttoned a few buttons from the top of his shirt. " There!... No wait. " She went on to unbutton the rest of his shirt. " Perfect~! " she said, clapping her hands. Shion had no reaction and when he glanced over Ranka's shoulders, he saw Aoi trying to stifle her giggling and Aaron had his hand over his mouth.

A little girl soon walked in and hugged Aoi.

" This is Yuri! Another member of my Family desu! " Aoi proudly announced.

" Kyaaa~! So cute! She should wear her clothes like mine!~ " Ranka exclaimed.

" I was just thinking the same desu! "

- In Italy –

" Welcome home! Did you bring anything from Japan? Were the places nice? Who did you find there? Is it a guy or a girl? Is it..." Neko ranted until Deimos knocked him on the head.

" Shut up will you? " Deimos shouted.

" This chatterbox here is Neko and he is Deimos desu! Neko, Deimos, meet Ranka and Shion desu! " Aoi said, ushering the pair in. " Of course I did say you will get a special power didn't I? Here you go desu. " Aoi handed a red and grey crystal with the shape of a flower to Ranka and Shion respectively.

The crystals glowed, seeping into them and they felt strange.

" You will find out about your powers eventually. " Aoi said walking to her room.

" Your room is over here, both of you will share a room. " Aaron said, leading them through the corridor.

" Ne~ Shion-chan, will we be together forever? " Ranka whispered as she laid in bed. A faint nod was seen in the darkness. " Hehe~ yay!... " Ranka cheered quietly, dozing off.


	21. Chapter 21 Lambo vs Neko

**Ah! This fic is seriously ending =.= nooooo... Time to get started on the second series! For the 2nd series, I can assure you,it will be much more interesting ( I think )!  
><strong>

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p>" Is she okay? " Ryohei asked. Both of them stood in front of Ranka who was staring into empty space.<p>

" Why are you bothering about our enemy! " Gokudera said, tightening his grip on his dynamites.

Suddenly, Ranka seemed to have snapped out of her daze and quickly got up. She did not say anything and charged towards them with her daggers, tears rolling down her cheeks. Ryohei blocked her stab and punched back, throwing her off the ground. She landed safely on her feet and before she could charge at them again, Gokudera activated the fuse for the Uri bomb that was still on her back. It exploded and a shrill scream was heard. When the smoke cleared, the two guardians ran towards Ranka. She was faced down and she slowly dragged herself towards Shion, leaving a trail of blood.

" Shion... Chan... " she mumbled, smiling to herself. " I can finally join you now... " Ranka wrapped her arms around Shion's body and closed her eyes. She took one of her daggers and stabbed herself in the heart. The two were locked in embrace in a pool of blood, lifeless. Gokudera knelt down beside her body and touched her neck. There was no pulse. Ryohei kept silent and looked apologetic. " Should we do something? " Ryohei asked.

" I don't know… We should go now. " Gokudera got up and went in deeper of the warehouse with Ryohei to find Tsuna and the others.

~~~~~~~.

" Shion... Ranka... " Tsukiyo mumbled, looking down. " This should never have happened... " She tried to get up but her wounds were still hurting badly so she sat back down and continued watching the fights helplessly.

~~~~~~~.

" Ranka, Shion, you have fought well. Now rest in peace. " Aaron said, lowering his head. After a while he looked up. " Shall we continue the fight? "

" Yeah! And... I'm sorry about your friends... " Yamamoto said.

" Ahh, it's okay... I won't let personal feelings get in the way of our fight. "

At that moment, Gokudera came limping in, followed by Ryohei. " Juudaime! Are you okay? "

" Go... Gokudera-kun! I'm fine... But how about you?... " Tsuna asked, looking at his wounds.

" I'm fine! Nothing to worry about! " Gokudera said, flinching a little when Ryohei bumped into him. " Watch it, turf-head! "

" Hey! You're the one that threw me against that extreme wall! Yamamoto! Defeat him to the extreme! "

" Can we continue the fight now? " Aaron asked, completely ignoring Ryohei.

" Okay. " Yamamoto said, in a serious tone, activating the Vongola gear of the Rain and two swords appeared in his hands. " _Shajiku no ame_ . " he said, charging forward and thrusting.

" Ah, I've heard of this deadly sword form. Shigure Soen Ryu, is it not? " Aaron said, dodging Yamamoto's attack by jumping to the left. Catching his quick movement, Yamamoto swung his swords to the left. Aaron blocked the blow with his double edge sword and pushed back Yamamoto. Yamamoto moved back, creating a distance between them.

_Yarazu no ame_. Yamamoto dropped his sword, kicking it with his foot. The sword sliced the air and grazed Aaron's face as he tried to dodge it.

Both charged at each other again, sword against sword.

Gokudera tapped Tsuna on the shoulder, " Juudaime! Look over there! " he whispered, pointing to an opening at the side. They were creeping stealthily towards the opening until Lambo shouted, " Lambo wants to play! Lambo doesn't want to be here! " Reborn still looked as calm as ever. Aaron glanced at the others and was about to attack them when Yamamoto blocked his path with his sword. " This is our fight, leave them out of this. " Yamamoto said.

" You're right. I apologise, let us continue. " Aaron replied, backing off and resuming the fight.

" Phew. " Tsuna said, carrying Lambo in his arms.

As they entered the room, a small figure appeared.

The lights turned on and the figure turned out to be a kid in a neko jacket.

" Nyahaha! You Vongola guardians are finally here! My name is Neko and I will destroy you! Nyahaha! " Neko ranted, hands on his hips.

… He reminds me of Lambo… Tsuna thought, looking at Lambo who was gleefully picking his nose after crying his head off a while ago.

" Hey! You're that guy who tried to hurt Juudaime and us but you couldn't even shoot properly! " Gokudera shouted, stepping forward to attack but restrained by Tsuna and Ryohei. Reborn just stood there, observing.

" Tch, I didn't know how to use a gun, okay? " Neko replied angrily.

Lambo tried to squirm out of Tsuna's arm. " Lambo wants to go home to mama! I want to play with Fuuta! " Lambo whined.

" Nyaa~ You like to play? Me too! " Neko said with a change of tone.

" Really? " Lambo's eyes lightened up. " Then play with Lambo! Play with Lambo! "

" L... Lambo! Stop that! " Tsuna tried to grab hold of Lambo unsuccessfully. Lambo ran across the room towards Neko when suddenly, something swept him across the room.

" Waaaaah! " Lambo cried out.

" Eh...? What just happened? " Tsuna said, rushing towards Lambo to help him but then he felt something in front of him. Sweeping his hand across it, he said, " Huh?... Strings? "

" Ding ding! Correct nya! I use strings to fight! " More lights switched on and the strings became partially visible. The strings were in such a way that Tsuna and the others could not get to Lambo.

" Nyahahaa~ This is our fight! You can just sit there and watch! " Neko said, twitching one of his fingers. Suddenly, Lambo was swept again to the other side of the room.

" Waaaah! This is no fun! Lambo wants to go home! Ga... Ma... N... " Lambo cried harder.

" Nya~ But I'm having fun! Ya know, in the past, it wasn't really fun cuz' when I took a fish out of water and pressed it a little, it just died! Also, there was this one time I tried to pull out a butterfly's wings, it became useless! And another time was… " He paused for a while and moved his fingers again and the strings tied itself to Lambo's limbs. " My string is made of the strongest alloyed metal nya~ Nothing can cut through it!... I think. Also, If I pull hard enough, my strings can cut right through! " he explained, tightening the strings that were on Lambo, cutting him slightly.

Tsuna turned pale. " L... Lambo!... "

" Let him fight. " Reborn finally said.

" But he's still a child! " Tsuna tried to pull the strings down to get in but the strings were too strong.

" Then he will have to grow up. "

" What? But..- " Tsuna was interrupted by Reborn kicking him in the shin.

" Ouch! That really hurt! " Tsuna yelped.

" Juudaime! Are you okay? " Gokudera asked.

They were soon interrupted by Lambo who was wailing even louder and activating his Vongola gear. As the lightning helm appeared on his head, Lambo lost his balance and fell over.

" Tight! Too tight! " He cried, taking off the helm. "

" That's because you have too much useless crap in your hair! " Gokudera shouted.

" Nyahahaha! " Neko burst out laughing and waving his fingers around. The strings tied around Lambo tightened and started throwing Lambo from one end of the room to the other.

" Lambo don't wanna play anymore! " he shouted, pulling out his ten-year bazooka and jumping into it, pulling the trigger. _Poof_. After the smoke dispersed, ten-year later Lambo appeared.

" Yo, young Vongola. It's been a while. " the older Lambo said.

" Hmph! Who are you? " Neko said.

" You tried to hurt my younger self. What a child, and what a silly cosplay. Pretending to be a cat? You don't really look the part. " Lambo said, not even looking at him.

" Don't call me a child! And don't ignore me! This is not cosplay! Aren't you the one cosplaying then? Dressing up as a cow? Hah. " Neko shouted, waving his fingers, causing more strings to tie itself to Lambo. Lambo picked up the lightning helm and wore it.

" Now how do I use this again?... "

" What the? Stupid cow! How could you forget? " Shouted Gokudera, taking out his dynamites. He was about to throw it when Tsuna and Ryohei restrained him again.

The strings around Lambo tightened and he winced. Lambo tried to move but his movement was restrained by Neko's string.

" Could you loosen these strings? It kind of hurts. " Lambo said, calmly, pointing at the strings tied to him.

" You think I'm stupid huh nya? " Neko retorted, frustrated at the fact that the cow kid had turned into a teen, and made fun of him, meaning that it wasn't fun anymore since it was usually the other way round.

" I'm bored, looks like I'll just have to finish you off. " Neko moved his fingers and more strings appeared slicing Lambo.

_Cambio Forma_. Lambo gained his armour and large curled horns, which in turn caused Neko's strings to have no effect.

" Uh-oh. " Neko mumbled, jumping onto a crate behind.

_Corna Molla Elettro Shock_. Lightning started to generate from his curled horns and charged towards Neko. Neko jumped again to another crate at the side, causing Lambo to crash.

" Too slow nya~! "

" Oi! Stupid cow! Metal conducts electricity! " Gokudera shouted. Catching the drift, Tsuna shouted as well. " His strings are made of metal! "

" Ah, thanks young Vongola. " Lambo replied, charging his horns. When it was almost to full capacity, he grabbed onto the strings. His lightning started to travel on the strings towards Neko and before Neko could release his strings, the lightning got to him first, electrocuting him.

" Aaahhhhh! Itai itai itai! " Neko shouted. He fell to the ground and passed out.

" That was an extreme lightshow! " Ryohei said.

Gokudera's eye twitched and Tsuna facepalmed himself. _Poof_. A pink smoke appeared and the present Lambo replaced the future one with his mouth covered in chocolate and a lollipop in hand.

" Lambo! " Tsuna exclaimed, running towards him.

" Tch, he seems fine. He probably had a great time in the future! " Gokudera said, pointing to his dirtied mouth.

" We should head to the next room before the Girasole guardian wakes up. " Reborn finally said.

Carrying the sleeping Lambo, Tsuna lead them to the next room.

" Eh. Something's wrong... " Tsuna thought looking at his guardians. " AH! Where is Hibari? " Tsuna started to panic.

" Erm... He left on his own when Yamamoto was about to fight the other guardian, " Chrome said, meekly.

" How could you not have noticed, Dame- Tsuna. " Reborn said, walking ahead. " He'll be fine anyway. We should go ahead first. "

" Oh... Okay... " Tsuna said. No point defying Reborn. _I wonder how is Tsukiyo?..._


	22. Chapter 22 Yamamoto vs Aaron

**Warning: half of this chapter is extremely OC!**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>" Where did Neko fall...? " Tsukiyo thought, squinting at the screen. " Aha. Found you. " Tsukiyo slowly got up and jumped into a shadow.<p>

~~~~~~~.

" You have fought well, Vongola guardian. " Aaron said, moving back and he slashed the ground with his double edge sword. The ground cracked and blew up towards Yamamoto.

_Shibuki ame_. He held his sword backwards and spun it, creating a whirlwind which blocked Aaron's attack.

Aaron thrusted his sword into the ground, creating fissures.

_Sadachi: Kirisame_. Multiple compressed airwaves from Jirou's left sword shot out at Aaron who did not have time to remove his sword from the ground and got hit. He stood his ground by gripping his sword and when the attacks stopped, he wrenched his sword from the ground. " Not bad, but not good enough. "

Suddenly, strange flower patterns started to glow on his sword. Not taking any chances, he quickly dashed towards Aaron and attacked him. The moment Yamamoto's sword met with his opponent's, a resonance vibrated through his body and he felt uncomfortable. "Huh...?"He jumped back and paused for a while.

" What's wrong? Aren't you going to continue? " Aaron teased.

" What...? Oh, yeah. " Yamamoto brushed his thoughts away and continued. Aaron now seemed to dodge his strikes effortlessly and was doing more damage than before.

" This is useless... I can't defeat him!... It feels like he just became stronger… " Yamamoto thought. " Wait... No! I can't lose now! Tsuna and the others are waiting for me! "

" Feeling a little hopeless about our battle now? Just give up... I have much more experience than you. I have fought wars on the front line, seen many tactics and skills used in the battlefield since young. How about you?..." Aaron said, his words creeping up to Yamamoto like a disease. " You may have a deadly sword form but if used by a weak person, it would be an utter disgrace, to both user and teacher. "

Yamamoto's attacks slowed down as he thought about it.

" I... I can't win this this... My skills can't be compared to him... "

" Of course you can't win. You can't juggle two things at once; baseball and swordsmanship. You're just going to drag your Family down. "

Yamamoto flinched at the statement which stung in his heart. Soon, his back was against the wall and Aaron was pushing harder with his sword.

" I'm disappointed. " he said. Yamamoto was puzzled.

" Was that it? Is that all that you are capable of? You're just going to lose hope so quickly? Think about it, what have you been fighting for? Your friends and your boss? You should trust yourself and your abilities. Don't let anyone put you down. "

" Yeah... I... I guess so... Haha... " Yamamoto laughed nervously. " Wait... Why are you helping me? You could have finished me off a while ago. "

" I could but that would be unfair since I used my power on you. I dislike fights where my opponent has a disadvantage. I consider my powers to be like cheating and only as a last resort so I'll let you go. " Aaron said, stepping back.

" Wow, a true swordsman! Haha! You know, Squalo would be happy to fight with someone like you! Let's spar again next time! " Yamamoto said, swords disappearing.

" Yes, we should, I haven't had such a great match for a long time. Squalo...? Oh the loud one in the Varia? Yes, I heard he was good with the sword and even replaced his left arm with a sword, correct? "

" Yup!... So what is going to happen now?... "

" Well, the outcome will be decided from the battle of Aoi-sama and your boss. If Vongola wins, we will probably leave. If Girasole wins... Actually, I'm not sure. One thing I know is that all of us wants to lead normal lives after this but that would be near to impossible... " Aaron sheathed his sword and sat down.

" You seem to have many questions, so have a seat. "

" Wow, did you read my mind? " Yamamoto joked.

" Hmm, not sure but I do know that you are going to ask about Tsukiyo. "

" Oh, you are reading my mind! "

" Haha... Tsukiyo is most likely alive. In fact, she could be watching us fight right now. "

" Really? That's good to hear! Hey Tsukiyo! Are you okay? " Yamamoto shouted, waving into thin air.

" Any other queries? "

" Well... Kind of. You were talking about you being on the frontlines of wars. Are you a soldier? "  
>" ... I would like to be known as a knight, not a soldier. If you do want to know about my past then... I suppose it should be alright, if you can promise me that we will meet again. "<p>

~~~~~~~.

" Your Highness, the Duke of Cairea has arrived. " Aaron said, softly, kneeling on one knee.

" Hm... I will be there soon. " said the princess, putting down her cup of tea. The morning sun shone into the summer house softly, enhancing the light blue dress she was wearing. It hugged her body perfectly and no one would have guessed that it was bought off the racks from a normal boutique, like any casual dress, instead of it tailor-made for a princess.

Her golden locks flowed down neatly onto her shoulders and when she got up, Aaron gently brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face, revealing crystal-like sapphire eyes. Anyone who sees her will surely be mesmerised and Aaron was no exception.

" Thank you, Aaron. " She said, softly, smiling ever so sweetly.

" Your Highness, shall we go now? "

" Yes, let us not keep the duke waiting. "

~~~~~~~.

" Princess Lavernia ! How nice to see you again! " The duke stood up and kissed her hand.

" ... How nice to see you too... " she replied, discreetly wiping her hand behind her.

" I have discussed a proposal with your father and we have come to a conclusion that you will marry me. The date of the wedding will be next month so be prepared. I shall take my leave now, I have some matters to attend to. " the duke stumbled out of the room, his footsteps echoing in the hallway.

Lavernia was shocked. She was going to marry a man that she had only met a few times? No way this was going to happen. Lavernia stomped out the room, towards her father's study.

" P... Princess?... " Aaron chased after her. He too, was bewildered. The king loved his daughter too much to marry her off to some... Unruly man who probably only has wealth in his mind.

~~~~~~~.

" Father! What is the meaning of this? " Lavernia shouted, bursting through the King's study. The king had his head in his hands and his papers were strewn all over.

" I'm... I'm sorry, my dear, but I had no choice... They were about to go to war with us and you know that we cannot win... Even with Aaron on the front lines... "

" Father... " she said, placing her hand on his shoulder, then turning to glance at Aaron with sad eyes.

~~~~~~~.

Aaron from young was a prodigy at fencing and gradually he moved on using a sword. The King then took him in to be Princess Lavernia's knight. They were of the same age and they grew up together.

" I want to marry Aaron when I grow up! " Lavernia declared, placing a crown made of flowers on Aaron's head. When the King heard it, his eyes widened with horror.

" I absolutely forbid it! You must marry a man of royal status, period! " Aaron flinched at the comment and gripped the sheath of his sword tighter.

Years went by and Aaron was soon the strongest swordsman in the kingdom. He was mainly found on the front lines and whenever he went back to the castle after a war, Lavernia was always there to treat his wounds. Their love for each other soon grew but both knew that they could never be together because of their status.

~~~~~~~.

The duke returned back the next month. " Greetings my fair princess, I'm here to take you to Cairea. " he said, pulling her hand and leading her to the carriage outside.

_The way the duke spoke to the princess was so... Seems that I can't find the word to describe him_. Aaron gave the duke a disgusted look and followed the princess.

- After the preparations, came the wedding day –

" Princess...? " Aaron said, knocking lightly on the door. He could hear faint sobbing coming from the room. Aaron quickly opened the door and found Lavernia on the bed, weeping.

" Aaron... Aaron... My dear Aaron... I don't want to marry that... That old fool! "

Aaron wiped her tears away and clutched at her shoulders. " My lady, please be strong... For your father... And me... I will be here for you, no matter what. I will be your knight forever more, nothing will separate us. "

Lavernia calmed down a little and gave Aaron a hug. " Thank you. " she whispered, kissing him on the lips then standing up. A maid knocked the door and entered. " Princess Lavernia, it's time for the wedding. "

Lavernia took in a deep breath and exhaled. Looking back at Aaron, she gave a weak smile and walked off.

~~~~~~~.

Days after the wedding, the duke announced that he wanted to be part of a war. It seems that he wanted a " Peaceful life where everyone would be happy and they would have endless resources" . The long and short of it was probably the duke gaining fame and fortune for himself. Nonetheless, the princess and Aaron were secretly glad that he would be leaving.

Not long after, Lavernia whispered to him that she was... Pregnant.

" W... Who's child is it...? " Aaron asked.

" Yours silly! " she laughed. " That old fart and I never touched. "

" Princess! Please do not use that kind of language in public! What if people heard? Who knows what rumours they'll spread... "

" Don't worry, I only do it around you~ " she whispered, giving a peck on Aaron's cheek, giggling to herself.

A year later, when the war ended, the duke was said to have died on the battlefield just two weeks after entering it.

Lavernia gave birth to a healthy baby girl and named her Ariel. Aaron and Lavernia lived happily ever after... Not.

Aaron had to fight in another war the next year and reluctantly left. However, another war started in Cairea and the opponents summoned demons to use in battle. Aaron could not stop worrying and in the end, he retreated from his current battle and went to Cairea. The moment he stepped into Cairea, he could not believe his eyes. Everyone was dead, killed by the demons. Even the summoners weren't spared. Aaron ran to the castle, killing off any remaining demons.

" Lavernia! " he shouted, bursting through the door. Her body laid on the ground, arms wound tightly around Ariel who was also dead. He knelt down beside them and brushed away a lock of hair from Lavernia's face. " I'm sorry... I should never have left... " Suddenly, he heard soft footsteps.

" Hello, my name is Aoi desu~ I'm sorry about your princess and child. You don't really have anything left do you desu ? Both sides have lost, your home kingdom has been defeated. Come and join my famiglia desu! I need someone like you. You can obtain a special power as well.

Seeing that he had nothing left here, he decided leave with Aoi.

~~~~~~~.

" Welcome to my home desu! " Aoi said, handing him a flower-shaped crystal. " I trust you, so you may have this power. You'll find out what is it in due time desu~


	23. Chapter 23 HibariTsukiyo vs YuriDeimos

**Updated earlier because exams are nearing (OHMYGOSHPANICPANICDROPDEAD ) so I might not have time to update... **

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p>" You should go join your friends now. I'm going to stay here for a bit. "<p>

" Okay, it was fun sparring with you! Bye! " Yamamoto said, running into the next room.

" Aaron... "

Aaron turned his head to see Tsukiyo, who was covered in dried blood.

" Are you okay? You look... Never mind. "

" Yeah, Neko is in the other room resting, you should go too. "

" Okay then. " Aaron got up and went into the shadows with Tsukiyo.

" Do you still trust me? " Tsukiyo asked, walking in front of Aaron.

" Of course I do. I can see why you are so attached to them. A lively bunch, those Vongola guardians. "

" I guess so... They're pretty nice, especially Tsuna. He cares for his Family a lot. " As they got out of the shadow, Aaron moved towards Neko.

" I'll go find the others, you stay put. " Tsukiyo mumbled, walking out of the room.

" Are you sure you don't want to recuperate here for a while? You look like you could fall anytime. "

" I'm okay, I'm quite riled up to fight Deimos. " She gave a wide grin and a thumbs up before leaving.

~~~~~~~.

" There's an exit ahead!... " Tsuna huffed. The guardians were running towards a small light in the dark tunnel-like place.

" Hey Tsuna and everyone! Sorry I took so long! "

Tsuna turned his head to see who it was but by the cheerful voice, it was obviously Yamamoto. " Yamamoto! Are you okay? "

" Yup! Right as rain!... Pun not intended. I even made a friend! " he laughed.

" We're not here to make friends, yakyu-baka! Use your baseball filled brain for once! We are here to defeat our enemy and protect juudaime and Vongola! " Gokudera scoffed.

" Please stop fighting... " Tsuna whined. He was tired of hearing them bicker whenever they met and their voices echoed in the enclosed space, giving Tsuna a headache.

Reaching the exit, they shielded their eyes from the bright lights. They saw Hibari moving back after attempting to hit a little girl. She stared into his eyes and Hibari stared back... Or glared.

Tsuna shifted his eyes to the two people who were staring quite intently at each other.

" What are they doing? " Gokudera said, trying to keep his voice down.

" Ooh a staring competition! " Yamamoto said, innocently. Tsuna was getting a bad feeling about it and he was right. Hibari lowered his tonfas and said the unexpected. " I don't feel like fighting anymore. "

Tsuna's mouth was wide open and Chrome looked puzzled.

" What the fu- " Yamamoto covered Gokudera's mouth before he could complete his sentence. Yamamoto's smile had disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

" Kufufufu... The skylark doesn't want to fight? Interesting... Chrome, let's move on shall we? " Mukuro said in Chrome's mind. Chrome looked for another exit at the side and walked silently towards it. Unbeknownst to her, was that Reborn was watching her from the corner of his eye.

The little girl tilted her head and stared at the other guardians. Her eyes met Tsuna... Until he fell.

" Eeek!.. " Tsuna looked around nervously, wondering who had shoved him. A shadow loomed over him and he looked up.

" Tsu... Tsukiyo! " His eyes brightened. " You're o... Not okay... " Tsukiyo was still bleeding from the head and her arms still had some gashes. Reaching out a hand, Tsuna grasped it and was pulled up.

" Don't look into her eyes. " Tsukiyo turned to face Hibari and yelled, " Hey, Kyoya! You gone wimpy or something? "

" I thought you were on our side. " the little girl said, in a child-like voice.

" Being with you guys was really fun... " Tsukiyo evaded the question. " You don't have to do this you know... " Turning back to Hibari, " Skylark! Are you afraid of being defeated by a little girl? " Tsukiyo was thoroughly enjoying herself, after all, it wasn't everyday that you could insult the great Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna on the other hand, was panicking.

" Kyoya-chan~ Are you afraid of being defeated?... " Still no reaction from Hibari. " Looks like I have to use this as a last resort. " she mumbled. " If Kyoya continues like this, Mukuro would probably laugh his head off. "

Hibari's eye twitched. _Aha! Reaction!_ " Mukuro could defeat you in an instant! Do you want to lose to him twice? " That was the last straw.

Hibari's expressionless face turned into a frown. He whipped out his tonfas and charged towards Tsukiyo.

" Where is that pineapple bastard? " he hissed, tonfas just centimetres away from her face.

" Your welcome for waking you up. Defeat the girl and you'll get to him~ "  
>Hibari turned around and looked at the girl. " I'll bite you to death for trying to hypnotise me. " Before she could respond, Hibari had activated his Vongola gear and swung the chains that came out from the ends of his tonfas at her. She dodged it and jumped onto a large crate.<p>

" My name is Yuri and I will kill you. " she said, in a sinister voice.

" Why is a kid talking like that? She should be having fun to the extreme at this age, not killing! " Ryohei said, folding his arms.

" Hey hey! That's Lambo's friend! The one at the playground! " Lambo shouted, waking up from his snooze.

" Heh?... You're right!... No wonder she looked so familiar... " exclaimed Tsuna, tightening his grip on Lambo who was squirming in his arms.

" Lambo wants to play with her! Lambo wants to play!... "

" Stupid cow! Can't you see that she is our enemy? " Gokudera yelled.

" Baka-dera! She played with me a week ago! "

" She was just trying to get close to you! "

" Shut up! " Lambo started to cry.

" No, you shut up! " Gokudera exclaimed, ignoring Lambo's cries.

" Be quiet, herbivores. Or else I'll bite you to death first. " Hibari had turned to glare at them. Immediately, Lambo had forced himself to stop crying and Gokudera was just mumbling curses under his breath.

" I'll be leaving now. I have something I need to finish. " Tsukiyo said, walking away.

" Oh... Okay... "_ I almost forgot that she was still here_. Tsuna looked around and felt something was amiss. " Eh... Where is Chrome? " Tsuna started to panic again.

" Dame-Tsuna will always be Dame-Tsuna. She left a while ago. " Reborn said, shaking his head. " Looks like more training is needed for you. "

" Heeeh?... No no no!... Why does someone always have to disappear?... Erm... Should we follow her?... "

" None of you are leaving this room. I will kill all of you before you can even go near Aoi-sama. " All of a sudden, little grey kittens started popping out and multiplying. They lined themselves up to block the entrance and to surround Hibari.

" Is this some kind of a sick joke? Kittens? " Gokudera was somewhat disappointed and proceeded to blow them up with his dynamites.

" Gokudera-kun! Don't hurt them! They're just kittens... I'm sure we can resolve this easily without violence. Tsuna walked towards the kittens which were blocking the door and squatted down.

" Excuse me, could you let us pass? " Tsuna said in his sweetest voice.

Meow~... Came the reply. Suddenly, the cute innocent face of the kitten was replaced by a evil demonic smile. " Eeek! " Tsuna shrieked and backed away as far as he could crawl.

" Juudaime! " Gokudera shouted, moving in front of Tsuna protectively, using himself as a shield. " I'll blast you to shreds! "

Hibari saw a kitten walk up to him and his eyes softened. The kitten purred and as Hibari was about to stroke it, the kitten suddenly grew enormous and swept Hibari, smashing him against the wall.

" Don't let your weakness for cute little animals get to you. Those things are evil critters that would eat you if they could. " Tsukiyo warned from the shadow behind him.

" Shut up and get lost, herbivore. I don't want to owe you any more favours. " Hibari growled, obviously sour from being caught off guard. Smirking, " I'll bite all of them to death. " Getting up, he swung his chains at a group of kittens who had grown as well, destroying the upper parts of the body. Somehow, they kept regenerating and no matter how many Hibari destroyed, they would just recover back.

" Hiiiiiie! " a pathetic squeal was heard from Tsuna who was running from a ferocious giant kitty with Gokudera behind them and Ryohei chasing them as well, shouting " EXTREME! "

Reborn sat on Yamamoto's shoulder, amused at the sight. " That looks like fun! I wonder why the cats keep reviving. At this rate, it would take forever to get out! " Yamamoto thought out loud.

" There are 66 cats here and you have to kill all at the same time to permanently get rid of them. " Yuri answered.

" What? All... At one go? " Tsuna exclaimed, still running from the snarling cat.

Hibari scanned his surroundings. There were cats all around, some attacking Tsuna and the guardians, others were guarding the door and the rest were either surrounding him or their master. " I'll just get them all then. " Hibari just said as his eyes settled other ones in front of him. Raising his tonfas, he charged towards the cats in front of him. Avoiding the devilish cats' bites and scratches, he merely hit the cats and not kill them, counting each one he hit out loud.

" What is that guy doing? " Gokudera slowed down as the cats stopped chasing Tsuna to have a go at Hibari.  
>After Hibari reached the last number, he stopped in his tracks and turned to face Yuri.<p>

" Are you stupid? Didn't you hear what I said? You have to kill all at the same time! " Yuri eyes widened as Hibari smirked.

Suddenly, all the cats started to thrash wildly and spikes were protruding out from their bodies.

" Eh?... Isn't that roll? " Tsuna mumbled, watching as the cats were destroyed instantly from exploding.

" Oh I see! While Hibari hit the cats, Roll latched onto them as well! Clever! " Yamamoto concluded.

" You'll pay for this! None of you will survive! Aoi will destroy you Vongola! " she quickly escaped through a secret door.

" Let's go... " Tsuna said, turning towards the exit.

" Che, coward. " Gokudera grumbled.

As they walked through the dark and damp corridor, they came to a fork.

" Where should we go?... " Tsuna wondered.

" The right! ", " The EXTREME left! "Shouted Gokudera and Ryohei at the same time.

" ... Erm... Which way should we go? " turning to Yamamoto and Hibari.

" Anything is fine! We could just follow Gokudera's opinion. " Yamamoto smiled, patting Gokudera's shoulder. Hibari just folded his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

" O... Okay then... Let's go to the right... "

" Hah! Juudaime picked my way! " Gokudera said, arrogantly.

" It was two against one! "

Meanwhile, in the left room...

" Oya, oya... What do we have here? " Mukuro grinned, his mismatched eyes glowing in the dim light.

" Hmph. Pathetic. I expected someone stronger. My name is Deimos and I am one of the *sigh* Girasole guardians. "

" I'm Rokudo Mukuro, an illusionist, and what's with the sigh there? Don't like being a guardian of the Girasole? " he smirked.

" What? Not going to say that you are a Vongola guardian? " he answered back.

" Kufufufu... I prefer not to be associated with that Vongola mafia. "

" Being in the Girasole is too stifling for me. Your friend told me that you hate the mafia. How ironic. You're in the Vindice prison too. "

" Friend? Kufufufu…They are merely tools for me, nothing more. She told all of you Girasole? "

" Hah,that's what she said too. You two seem pretty close and that conversation was just between the two of us. "

" Are you trying to avoid the battle with useless small talk? If you are, it's not working. " Mukuro said, raising his trident.

" Hmph, of course not. Just to let you know, I can use different types of weapons but I prefer using my fists. " Deimos said, putting on metal gloves and dashing towards Mukuro. He punched the trident, pushing Mukuro back.

_He is strong but nevertheless, if I increase the distance between us, he would be useless_. Mukuro thought, smirking. He quickly moved back and created an illusion, causing Deimos to be enveloped in complete darkness.  
>"Coward. Hiding behind your illusions isn't going to help. " Deimos scanned the surroundings and turning to his left swiftly, he gave a punch. It broke the illusion and hit Mukuro, slamming him against the wall.<p>

_How could he have known my location? That was one of my strong illusions too..._ Mukuro casted another illusion, destroying the area around Deimos but he quickly jumped out of it, avoiding a blast of fire from below by a second. The ground cracked towards Deimos with thorny vines and wrapped itself onto Deimos' arm, cutting it. Another vine came from behind and was about to stab him when he turned and grabbed it. As he crushed the illusion, he destroyed the one on his arm as well.

" Illusions don't really work well against me you know. " smirking arrogantly. " I hope you don't wear out that fragile girl's body you're in. "  
>Mukuro frowned. It really seemed that Deimos could break his illusions easy and Chrome's body might not be able to handle it. <em>If only I had my real body...<em>

Suddenly, a flash of a shadow brushed past him.

" This is my battle. Stay out of it. " Tsukiyo said in a cold manner. She darted from one side to the other and slashed Deimos with her claws which looked different from before.

" Kufufu... Finally showing your true self? You even took out your contacts. " Tsukiyo kept silent and continued the flurry of slashes.

" Yes... This is what I want to see! Show me your real strength! " Deimos blocked her attacks and pushed her away. He summoned a spear and was about to stab Tsukiyo when she disappeared. Coming from a shadow behind, she lunged at him, claws outstretched with a shadowy mist surrounding it. Deimos quickly turned to block it with his spear but she avoided it and slashed his arm. Flinching, he turned his spear into a gun and shot flame-like bullets at Tsukiyo. Swinging her arm, the shadowy mist on her claws scattered around her like a veil and blocked the shots. The moment he stopped firing, she swiftly moved forward and kicked him, sweeping him off his feet.

" Mukuro, get Chrome out and find Tsuna. " She finally said.

" I'm hurt that you didn't ask about me and even chased me away... Kufufufu... " he answered, getting up and limping out of the room.

Deimos took the chance to attack while she was distracted and shot Tsukiyo on her shoulder. " Che, " Tsukiyo staggered forward, blood dripping down her shoulder. She turned around and charged towards Deimos. The clash of their weapons could be heard echoing through the dark tunnel.

~~~~~~~.

" Welcome! Welcome Vongola Decimo and guardians desu! Now now, don't look so tensed! I'll put all of you out of your misery desu! " Aoi said, flipping her glossy purple hair, smirking at them arrogantly.


	24. Chapter 24 Tsuna vs Aoi

**One more chapter to the end! My exams are still on so I can't really update... Hiding in a corner of my room so I don't get caught...**

**Enjoy and review please! :)**

**PS. I know the " desu " thing for Aoi is kind of annoying but that's what its supposed to do, annoy.**

* * *

><p>" You... I bumped into you the other day!... " Tsuna mumbled.<p>

" I'll blow you off the face of the earth if you touch juudaime! " Gokudera growled.

" Gokudera, let me handle this... I have a bad feeling about it. " Tsuna said, stepping forward and went into hyper dying will mode.

" But juudaime! All the more I should assist- " Reborn whacked him on the head.

" Be quiet and listen to your boss. "

" Y... Yes... "

" Why are you doing this? Can't we just get along?... " Tsuna said to Aoi.

" Hah. Get along desu? Do you know what the Vongola did to my family desu? You Vongola people destroyed my grandfather's pride by using him as a scapegoat and got rid of him. From then till now, my family has been blacklisted in the Mafia society desu! You will never understand what we went through, you sheltered Decimo desu! " She answered angrily.

" I had no idea... "

" Enough. I will destroy every single one of you and everyone that you love desu. " Yellow petals started to appear in front of her and with a flick of her finger, the petals flew towards Tsuna.

" Petals?... " Tsuna picked up a small stone and threw it at the petals. The stone was immediately sliced upon contact. Well, at least he had used his brains for once to not charge head on at seemingly weak attacks. " No way... Everyone! Move back! These petals can cut! "

" Wow! Those must be some EXTREME flowers to have petals like that! " Ryohei burst out.

Gokudera smacked his forehead " ... Idiot. "

" Everyone! Watch out! " Tsuna shouted, dodging the petals.

" Juudaime! " Gokudera stepped forward,ready to help his precious boss.

" Not so fast desu. " More petals materialised and flew past Tsuna, surrounding the guardians, swirling around them.

" What the hell is this? " Gokudera yelled, throwing a few dynamites. They exploded but when the smoke cleared, the petals were undamaged. Hibari had an annoyed look and used his tonfas to hit the swirling petals. Instead of pushing away the irritating things, they starting cutting the tonfa like a chainsaw. When Hibari pulled back, scratches were evident, making him even more frustrated. He was stuck with a crowd and his weapons were damaged.

" A... Aoi-san! What are you doing? " Tsuna started to get nervous. He didn't want his friends to get hurt.

" I don't want those things interrupting me while I kill you and they can watch too desu. " Aoi said, in an eerie voice. " After all, you did kill my other two guardians desu. "

" Hey! We did not kill them!.. They just... Killed themselves... " Gokudera defended.

" Whatever desu. They weren't that strong anyway desu. "

Tsuna was taken aback by her answer, " How could you say that? They were your friends! Your comrades! "

" They sacrificed themselves because they were extremely loyal to you! " Ryohei yelled.

" Shut up desu. " A flurry of petals sliced the air, swirling towards Tsuna. He dodged it with ease but when he looked over his shoulder, the petals were tailing him.

" Petali di perseguire desu~ " Aoi smirked. As the petals approached him closer, they exploded. " Ahaha, are you going to die that easily desu? "

Tsuna had managed to avoid the explosion and went to hide for a while. "How can I defeat her when I can't even go near her?... "

Suddenly, a small tremor was felt, followed by sounds of concrete smashing. Ignoring it, Tsuna avoided the rain of petals once again and countered with his X cannon. Aoi evaded the two fiery fireballs by an inch, her dress slightly singed and was about to summon her petals again. " You can't defeat me desu, you can never- "

Suddenly Tsuna had disappeared from view and reappeared behind her.

_XX-Burner._

He fired directly behind her and that should have incinerated her to the smoke cleared, a figure was seen, clearly standing. Aoi's clothes were burnt with holes, skin covered in soot. She took out a small ornate bottle filled with black liquid and held it up. " This, " she said with a wry smile, " will destroy you for good desu. " Breaking off the bottle head, she took a swig of the black, sticky contents. The viscous liquid slowly flowing down her throat with a burning sensation.

" Ahahaa... " Aoi snickered, " AHAHAHAAA! " she suddenly burst out, a deranged look on her face. Her eyes had turned completely white and her hair turned a darker shade of purple.

" All of you... ALL OF YOU WILL BURN IN HELL! Ahahahaaa! " She roared, a black flame appearing on her head.

" Wh... What is that?... " Tsuna asked, his question directed at Reborn. Reborn merely frowned and tilted his fedora to shadow his eyes.

" First of all... Let's get rid of your distractions shall we?... " Aoi sneered, a crooked finger pointing at Tsuna's guardian's direction. The petals surrounding the guardians became much larger and had a shade of black to it.

" What are you doing? Leave them alone! " Tsuna yelled, hysteria in his eyes.

" Bye bye~ See you... IN HELL! AHAAAHAHAA!... " She cackled. With a snap of her fingers, the petals detonated.

" No... NOOO! " Tsuna screamed, dashing towards them. However he was blocked by the Girasole-boss-gone-mad. At this point, Aoi had her sharp nails against Tsuna's pale skin.

" You're not going anywhere yet. Hell is awaiting us. " she hissed, slowly scratching horizontally on his neck, blood slowly oozing out. Tsuna flinched and shoved her away.

" How could you... " Tsuna's eyes were filled with rage, hands clenched tightly. He fired a XX burner but Aoi used her black flames as a shield and when she exerted a little extra force, Tsuna was overwhelmed and was thrown back to a wall.

_Those flames contained pure hatred and nothing else... The flame is controlling her..._

Tsuna glanced up at Aoi who was laughing maniacally. He turned his neck with much difficulty towards his friends. Huh?... What the...? How can that be... The corner was blank except for the charred walls. Where are they? He frantically looked around for his comrades. They had completely disappeared. She had killed them all?

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

" They're all gone~ Never comin' back! AHAHAHAAA! " she walked towards Tsuna and grabbed his neck. She lifted him and threw him across the room. Before he had reached the other end of the room, she appeared behind him and struck him on the back, smashing him to the ground.

" Argh!... " he cried, as he crashed head first onto the hard concrete. _I... Can't move..._ Tsuna felt dizzy and his surroundings were starting to get blur_. Gokudera... Yamamoto... Everyone... Even Reborn... Is it really worth resisting anymore?_ Tsuna coughed out a warm liquid and didn't have to look to see what it was. He could be exaggerating but he could almost imagine his life flashing past him. The times where the spartan Reborn tortured him with glee, how he had fun with Gokudera and Yamamoto; friends he would never have if he wasn't involved in the mafia and his Family. Sure, he didn't want to be part of the mafia but it was probably thanks to that that he was who he is now, less of a No-Good Tsuna. He felt Aoi's malicious aura behind him and a Cheshire grin on her face as razor sharp petals floated around her.

_I give up_. Tsuna's eyelids felt heavy and they slowly closed.

~~~~~~~.

" At this rate, we're going to destroy this place. " Deimos smirked.  
>The room was in shambles. Pieces of concrete were scattered and the pillars were about to crack.<p>

" Draw? " asked Tsukiyo, wiping the blood off the corner of her mouth.

" Draw. We'll continue another time. " Stretching, Deimos said in a serious tone," The Vongola kid. "

" Yeah yeah. " Tsukiyo walked into the shadows with Deimos.


	25. Chapter 25 Final Or not?

**The last chapter! Thank you so much to those who bothered reading this to the very end XD **

**Do read the A/N note at the end later :)**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Tsuna's eyes opened and saw nothing but darkness<em>. I must be dead...Is this the midway to Hell or Heaven…? <em>

_Thwack._

" Ouch!... What was that for? " Tsuna yelped, looking up at the person who had slapped him.

" Oh sorry, I didn't know you were awake already. " Tsukiyo laughed. _At least she's safe..._ Tsuna thought. " Look, stop thinking so much. Your friends aren't dead yet. "

Huh?... Tsuna perked up.

" Were you fighting so hard that you didn't even feel Mukuro's presence? He covered them with an illusion and they should be escaping this collapsing hellhole now. " extending her hand, Tsuna gratefully accepted it and got up, ignoring the pain. For once, he saw an unfamiliar figure behind Tsukiyo but kept quiet.

" So here's the plan. We are going to... "

~~~~~~~.

" Stupid pineapple! Why can't juudaime see us? And where are we going? " Gokudera yelled as the guardians followed Mukuro in a dark corridor.

" Don't be so rude, Hayato. I used an illusion to help you escape. You could have died there, not that I care anyway. Kufufufu... "

" So I'll presume that you have taken care of the remaining Girasole guardian? " Reborn asked.

" I started the fight but it wasn't me who ended it... I must leave now, I don't think Chrome can handle so much in one day. I'll be leaving her in your care, goodbye. " Mukuro disappeared and left behind Chrome who fell into Yamamoto's arms. He carried her and they continued running towards the exit.

"Juudaime... " Gokudera mumbled, looking back.

" Don't worry! He'll be fine! Tsuna is quite strong now! " Yamamoto assured.

" What kind of a flame was that anyway? " Reborn continued to be silent.

~~~~~~~.

" AHAHAHAA~ " You decided to face death now? " Aoi laughed. Her eyes had started bleeding and she looked more crazed than before.

" Aoi-san! Please stop it! The power is controlling you! " Tsuna pleaded, leaning against the wall for support.

" Ahahahaa, grandpa, papa and master will be so proud of me! I'll destroy you, Vongola Decimo! "

" Master?... "

" Don't change the subject, twerp! DIE! " Aoi charged towards Tsuna with sharp petals around her. Suddenly Tsuna disappeared into the shadows.

" You can't hide forever! "

" I'm not. " Tsuna answered, coming out from her shadow. She turned around and was about to attack him when someone held her back.

" Traitors! " she hissed at Tsukiyo then to Deimos who was standing in a far corner. Deimos just shrugged his shoulders.

_XX Burner._

" Let me go! Let me go, you bitch! Deimos you traitor! "

" Yuri already left, mind you. You shouldn't call people a bitch when you're one yourself. " Deimos said.

" No... Yuri would never leave me! She promised that we could destroy the Vongola together! She promised to stay by my side forever! Damn it! Damn you, Sawada Tsunayoshi! "

When the flame from Tsuna's XX burner was proximate to Aoi, Tsukiyo released her vice grip and fell back into the shadows. " Bye bye~ " Aoi screamed till she became hoarse and was incinerated. The impact shook the building and pieces of the ceiling started to crumble. As Tsukiyo came out, Tsuna collapsed from exhaustion.

" Hey hey, don't faint yet! You'll be crushed! " Tsukiyo shaked him and his eyes opened.

" I... I can't... Move... " Tsuna said, weakly.

" Deimos, you take him out while I get Aaron and Neko 'kay? "

" Hm. " Deimos wrapped Tsuna's arm around his shoulder and led him out.

~~~~~~~.

" The building is falling to the extreme! " Ryohei shouted.

" What the? Juudaime! Juudaime! I have to go save him! " Gokudera yelled, about to dash in when Yamamoto held him back.

" It's too dangerous to go in now! Tsuna will be fine! You'll see! " Yamamoto reassured. As Gokudera continued struggling and the building crumbled, a figure appeared, carrying Tsuna.

" Ju... Juudaime! " Gokudera kicked Yamamoto aside and ran towards them. " Who are you? What did you do to juudaime? "

" Che. So much for being kind. You should be grateful. " Deimos replied calmly, handing Tsuna over before walking away.

" Hey! Stop right there!- "

" G...Goku... Dera?... I'm... Fine.. He carried me all the way out.. " Tsuna murmured before fainting.

" Quick! We have to get him to a hospital! "

~~~~~~~.

"Gokudera, stop pacing! " Yamamoto said, slumping in his seat.

" Not when juudaime is injured! "

Yamamoto and Chrome sat near the door, watching Gokudera pace up and down the quiet hallway while Hibari stood far far away from them. The smell of anitiseptic wafted through the stale air, adding to the tense atmosphere.

" Is Sawada going to be extremely alright? " Ryohei shouted, his voice echoing the hallway.

" You asked that a minute ago, stupid turf-head! " Gokudera finally stopped pacing and tapped his foot impatiently on the tiled floor.

" Are you his family? " The doctor asked as he came out, taking off his stethoscope and putting his clipboard under his arm.

" Yes they are. " Reborn replied, before the others could say anything.

" Well, Tsunayoshi-kun here should be fine, not much damage was done. He's awake so you can visit him- "

" Juudaime! " Gokudera shoved the doctor aside and burst through the door.

" Kids these days, always getting into fights!... " the doctor muttered, walking away.

" Ah... Are you guys okay?... " Tsuna asked weakly.

" You should worry about yourself first, dame-Tsuna. " Reborn said, jumping onto the side table.

" Boss... " Chrome said, meekly.

" Chrome, thank you, and thank Mukuro for me okay? "

" O... Okay... " a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

" What was that black flame?... "

" No clue. " Reborn bluntly answered. " Get some rest, you'll be needing it. " he smirked. _Uh-oh,_ Tsuna thought. Turning to the others " You guys should go too, you have school tomorrow. "

" What about Tsukiyo? " Yamamoto inquired. For a few moments, there was silence then Reborn spoke.

" See if she turns up tomorrow. "

" I can't leave juudaime alone! What if he gets attacked? " the protective right-hand man had a frantic look on his face.

" That will be taken care of. Hurry up and go. _Or else_. " Reborn's last two words made everyone leave immediately.

" Someone will be your bodyguard. See ya. " Reborn jumped off the table and disappeared into one of his hideouts.

" Huh?... Hey Reborn!... "

At that moment, the door creaked open and entered Tsukiyo.

" Yo, how're you doing? " Tsukiyo said, solemnly.

" Better now... Erm... Thanks. "

" I'm sorry. I had to make it as realistic as possible. They were watching me after all. "

" Ah, no, I should be the one apologising!... I didn't trust you like I promised... " Tsuna started twiddling his fingers as Tsukiyo sat down beside him, flipping through a magazine. A suffocating silence ensued the room till Tsuna broke the silence an hour later. " Tsukiyo? Don't you have to go back? And what happened to the others? "

" I'm your bodyguard for now. If the others meaning Aaron, Neko, and Deimos, they're at my home recuperating now. "

" Oh... So Reborn asked you huh?... "

" Hm? I haven't met Reborn since the battle with Hibari and Yuri. "

" Heh? " Tsuna was pretty confused about it. _Mind-reading?_ " But Reborn said I was going to have some sort of bodyguard... "

" It's mutual I guess. "

" Oh. "

The stiff conversation continued until Tsuna gradually fell asleep.

" ... Ah?... What time is it?... " Tsuna thought, rubbing his eyes. He looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost one p.m. " Wow, I can't believe I slept for almost a day... " he turned to see Tsukiyo who was in the exact same position as before. Her eyes were shut, arms folded and a leg over the other.

" I'm not asleep. " Tsukiyo suddenly said, giving Tsuna a fright.

" O... Oh... " He got off the bed slowly and made his way to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, he leaned against it and sighed.

" You will be discharged this evening. " Tsukiyo paused for a while. " Then I'll probably go back to Italy or stay here temporarily. "

" Heh?... What will you do when you go back? " he asked as he limped out of the bathroom.

" Assassination jobs, slack with the Varia, explore and stuff. Most likely help torture Fran with Bel- I mean help. "

" Do you and Mukuro have close relations? "

"Ahahaha!... I fought with him when he was younger, like about a year or two after he destroyed the Estraneo Family. We had the same mindset at that time too. "

" Eeh? Wow... "

" Your friends are coming. I should leave. See ya. " The footsteps got louder and louder. Tsukiyo opened the window and jumped out, waving to Tsuna.

" Juudaime! Good morning! Are you feeling better now? I heard you'll be discharged today! " Gokudera rambled, a big smile on his face. Behind them was Kyoko and Haru.

" Tsuna-kun!... I heard you fell down a flight of stairs... "

" Hahi! You look badly injured! "

" Huh?.. Oh erm... Yeah! I... Wasn't paying attention... Haha. " Tsuna laughed nervously. _I bet Ryohei told her that.._.

" Where's your bodyguard? " Yamamoto asked, looking around.

" Erm... She left when she heard you guys coming. "

" Oh I see- "

" WHAT? She? Who's she? " Gokudera yelled.

" It was Tsukiyo? " Reborn jumped off Yamamoto's shoulder and onto Tsuna's head. An awkward silence filled the room again.

~~~~~~~.

" Nyaaa... Heh? Where am I?... " Neko faced an empty white ceiling and was on a comfortable bed.

" Ah, you're finally awake. I hope that the electric shock wasn't too great for you. " Aaron said, carrying a tray of food. His arm was bandaged neatly and a few band-aids were plastered on his face.

" Nope! Nothing I can't handle! Nyahahaa! Where are we? Where's the others? Who won the battle? What are we going to do now? Who- "

" Shut up! " Deimos grumbled from a corner of the room. " We're in Tsukiyo's home, Aoi, Ranka and Shion are dead, Yuri escaped and we are alive. From now on, we can do whatever we want. Does that answer your questions now? "

" ... Maybe. " Neko replied softly.

" Maybe? I oughta smack you silly right now! "

" Please calm down, as guests, we shouldn't wreck someone's house like that. " Aaron interrupted.

" I'm back! How's everyone? " Tsukiyo entered the room, carrying food.

" FOOD! Nyaaa~ " Neko shouted, jumping off the bed. " What are we going to do from now? I don't know where to go and I can't go home. " Neko said, through mouthfuls of rice.

" You guys can stay here if you want, I live alone anyway. "

" I hope we won't impose on you then. However, there's just one issue. " Everyone's attention was focused on Aaron. " You, Tsukiyo, are a girl. We, the three of us, are guys. " Neko blinked stupidly while Tsukiyo raised an eyebrow and Deimos just rolled his eyes. Aaron sighed, smacking his forehead in exasperation.

" Look, I know what you mean, " Tsukiyo explained. " And I have an awesome solution! You can be my guardian for all those parent-teacher meeting stuff, Neko here can be my... Erm... Hm... Aha! Distant cousin! Deimos can be my roommate or whatever.

" ... Will that even work? " Deimos complained. " The Vongola guardians are at your school and they LIVE HERE. They would probably come for our heads. "

" Haha! I've taken care of that! No problem! " Tsukiyo announced confidently.

" Sigh... " Aaron rubbed his temples. " That should be okay then."

" Oh yeah, I'll be returning to Italy for a few weeks or months, depending on the situation. "

" Is that so? How about school?... "

" I don't even need to study! " Tsukiyo pouted.

" I want to go to school nya! " exclaimed Neko.

" We can arrange for that I think... "

" Oh yeah, I left three stacks of cash on the table outside. You can use them for anything when I'm gone. " Everyone's eyes widened and gasped. " What can I say? Assassination jobs pay well~ " She smirked, shrugging her shoulders. " Well... I should go now- "

" What? Now? " Neko shouted.

" Yeah... "

" I wish you bon voyage then. "

" Come back soon. " Aaron smiled and gave Tsukiyo a hug.

" Thanks, " Tsukiyo moved over to Deimos and gave him a hug as well. " See ya... "

" Hm. "

Tsukiyo walked out the door and turned back one last time to wave at them before leaving.

~~~~~~~.

" Ah... My back still hurts... " Tsuna whined.

" I'll help you make it right. " Reborn smirked.

" Nonono!... Erm... Where is Tsukiyo? "

" She went back to Italy already. I'm sure she told you that. " Reborn said, kicking Tsuna.

" Ouch!... I didn't think it would be so soon... "

" Eh? Tsukiyo went back? Why? " Yamamoto asked.

" Who knows. " Reborn answered, a bubble appearing from his nose.

" Who cares? " Gokudera kicked a classmate's chair, jerking the unfortunate student off his seat.

" Reborn knows something! But what?... " Tsuna thought, resting his chin on his hand. " Something is still odd... Aoi said something about her master... That means someone is above her right? " Yamamoto and Gokudera nodded.

_Seems like Tsuna is not so dame anymore... Reborn smirked. Looks like the battle isn't over yet..._

~~~~~~~.

" What have you found regarding the inventor who worked for the 8th Vongola boss? "

" There was one, by the name of Lorenzo Benigno. He was caught for misusing funds for inhumane experiments and selling information to other families. After that, he left, never to be seen again. "

" Hm... Okay thanks. "

" One more thing, Reborn. Something's wrong about this inventor here. "

" What? "

" I think he's still alive. "

" ... What makes you think so? "

" Just a gut feeling... Usually it's correct. Be extra careful. "

" Sure. Goodbye. " Reborn said, hanging up.

_The calm before a storm._

- END -

* * *

><p><strong>It's done! Thank you to those who read but it would be nice if you actually reviewed... Since this is the last chapter, I have some questions! <strong>

**1) Were the fighting scenes okay? Anything to improve on?**

**2) Do you want the Shimon family to appear in the next series?**

**Please just answer these two questions as a last review for this fic! I can't improve if no one tells me what's wrong! Yes, there will be another series and I can assure you 50% that it's better than this because for this fic... I did not plan at all. Only the Girasole family. Other than that, I just wrote what came to mind... I've already planned for the second and third series so it should be better ! The next series is called " Soul of Turmoil ", it's much shorter than this because I extended the chapters XD I'll probably post it next week so watch out for it!**

**My energy to write is pretty low since this story was an extreme failure so yes, I'll go emo in a corner... Thanks again to the readers, see you next time!**

**Time for me to feed off some energy from the reviews of my yaoi account, muahaha! Yes! Find Karakuri-M for yaoi! ( Shameless advertising! )**

**This button can save my life and restore my happiness~**

**v**

**v**


End file.
